Hidden Love
by BlueIceFire1517
Summary: He had feelings for his best friend's sister. She had feelings for her brother's best friend. What will happen when they get put in a romatic storyline together? Will their feelings for each other come out? HHH/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first Fanfic that i have ever written and would love to hear what you guys think. Hope You guys enjoy. Please Review =)**

**I own only Sarah Michaels**

* * *

><p>She wasn't like most Divas. For one, people didn't consider her a Diva. She was a Superstar. She wrestled along side her brother Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, better know as Shawn Michaels and one of her closes friends, Paul Levesque, better know as Triple H.<p>

Sarah Alexis Hickenbottom, or Sarah Michaels, was one of those people you always wanted to be around. Her smile could light up the whole room. She had long brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes where a steel blue that could be harsh and threatening when she was mad, or sweet and innocent, that could get her just about anything she wanted.

Sarah had been out of action for a good 4 months due to a knee injury. She had received it in a match against Randy Orton for the No.1 contender spot for the WWE championship.

She walked into the arena with her bag on her shoulder and a smile on her face. She was wearing an HBK T-shirt, skinny jeans and black and white high-tops, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Her brother Shawn was talking to his best friend, Triple H. It was only a matter of seconds before her brother spotted her.

"Sarah!" Shawn shouted with a huge smile on his face. He ran up to her and gave her one of the biggest hugs she had ever received.

"Hey bro." was all Sarah could say, slowly running out of breath. "Shawn…can't…..breath….."

"Come on Shawn you're gonna suffocate her." Triple H said walking up behind them, smiling and glad to see Sarah was back.

"Oh, sorry." Shawn said releasing his grasp. "Its just that I haven't seen my baby sis in nearly 4 months!"

"And with that said, welcome back!" Hunter said hugging Sarah.

As soon as their body connected there was spark between the two. Hunter quickly pulled away and tried not to looked fazed.

"Thanks guys! Its great to be back. I've been itching to get back in the ring since the doc cleared me to compete." Sarah confessed, trying to ignore what had just happened. She had feelings for Hunter, but tried to ignore them as best she could. She didn't want to risk there friendship, and also the fact that her brother would freak, if he found out.

Sarah turned around, as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Phil!" Sarah said as she embraced her best friend, Phil Brooks, or better known as CM Punk.

"I'm glad you're back. The locker rooms are pretty boring without you." Phil said as he released his best friend.

"Its true. They're pretty boring without you around." Hunter said, agreeing with Phil, which didn't happen much.

"Oh and by the way, Vince wants to see you in his office." Phil said as he gestured in the direction of the boss' office.

"Well, I don't want to keep the boss waiting. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sarah said as she said goodbye, and headed for Vince McMahon's office with Phil.

As Sarah walked away, Hunter found himself staring at her till she disappeared. His heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her. He wanted her to be his, but he knew that would never happen, because she was his best friend's sister. If it wasn't for Shawn being her brother, he would have made his move a long time ago.

Shawn snapped his fingers in front of Hunter's face, bringing him back to reality.

"Earth to Hunter…" Shawn said trying to get his friend to focus.

"What?" he said, focusing back on Shawn.

"I lost you there for a sec." Shawn said looking at his best friend. Trying to figure out the look on Hunter's face.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Just got lost in my thoughts." Hunter replied, pulling a smile onto his face.

"What where you thinking about?" Shawn asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Sarah." Her named came out before he could stop himself. _Damn it! _Hunter thought trying to figure out a way to save himself. "Uh, I mean about her coming back and what Vince has in store for her….." Hunter adding, wondering if he had said it in time.

Shawn looked at his friend a little confused, but figured it was nothing. "Yeah, me too. He's probably gonna put her in the storyline with us, him and Shane."

Hunter sighed with relief. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're right."

* * *

><p>"So, you happy to see me again? Or more importantly, you happy to see Hunter?" Phil said teasing his best friend.<p>

"I'm always happy to see you, and not funny Phil!" Sarah said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt! What that for?" Phil said rubbing his arm.

"Good, and you know exactly what that was for." Sarah said pleased with Phil's pain. Phil was the only person who knew about her feelings for Hunter. She didn't really have a problem with his teasing because she knew he was always playing.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm just messing with you." Phil said smiling at Sarah.

"Yeah, I know." She said messing up his long shoulder length black hair.

"Now what was that for?" Phil said trying to fix his hair.

"Don't know. Just felt like doing that." Sarah said smiling as she came to a stop in front of Vince's office.

"Well, here is you're destination. I'm gonna head back to my looker room to get ready for my match."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Sarah said as she hugged Phil goodbye, and watched as he walked off.

Sarah knocked on the door and waited to enter until she heard him say, "Come in."

"Vince, I was told you want to see me?" Sarah questioned as she stepped inside his office.

"Sarah, welcome back, and yes, please sit down." Vince said motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sarah did as he said and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked up at Vince waiting for him to explain why he wanted to see her.

"I wanted to talked to talk to you about the storyline I want to put you in and your match for tonight. First of all, I want you in the, DX/McMahon feud to work along side your brother and Triple H. And secondly I want to put you in a romantic storyline." Vince said looking at Sarah to hear her comments.

"Romantic storyline?" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she looked at her boss, wondering what his plans were.

"Yes, a romantic storyline." Vince said repeating himself.

"Who with?" Sarah asked as soon had Vince answered.

"The storyline will be with Triple H." Vince answered.

_WHAT!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was wondering if she had heard her boss correctly. "You're putting me in a romantic storyline? With Hunter?" Sarah's voice had risin and scared Vince a bit because Sarah never raised her vocie.

"Is there a problem with that?" Vince questioned, a little taken back by Sarah reaction.

"Uh….No, not at all, sir." Sarah lied, not wanted go against her boss.

"The plan for this storyline is that, you and Hunter will get 'closer' with each other over the next couple of weeks. And then at Unforgiven, you and Hunter will kiss during the Hell in a Cell match between, DX and you vs. me, Shane and Big Show." Vince informed her.

_You are fucking kidding me, right? _Sarah thought. She had no idea how this was supposed to work. After all this time of trying to keep her feelings for Hunter at bay, she had to kiss him and act like it was nothing?

"Does he know about this yet? I mean about the storyline?" Sarah asked, wonder if Hunter already knew.

"No, not yet. I was going to calling him in after you left, but you are welcome to stay-" Sarah cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No, I don't need to be here for that. Um, you also mentioned something about my match tonight?" Sarah asked trying to get off subject of the storyline.

"Oh, yes, you will be competing in a match against Randy Orton. As sort of a rematch for when he put you out of action." Vince replied going off the storyline subject.

"Sounds great. Now if you don't mind I should get ready for my match." Sarah said pleased with her match for later. Her and Randy always had great matches. And she loves nothing more then to give her fans a great match.

Just as Sarah was about to open the door to leave, Vince added "Oh, and by the way, you can't tell Shawn about the storyline with you and Hunter."

Sarah turned to face her boss. "If you don't mind me asking, why not sir? He's my brother."

"I just figured it would make better television with Shawn's real life reactions." Vince said.

Sarah walked out of Vince's office and headed for her locker room. About a million things where going through her head. She quickly got dressed and put on her black and green tights that had the DX logo on both sides and a black tang top like Jeff Hardy would wear. She put on her knee pads and laced up her boots.

She was in a bit of a rush because she wanted to talk to Phil before her match so she grabbed her wrist tape and rushed out of her looker room.

She had one wrist all taped up and was nearly to Phil's looker room. Sarah was trying to finish up her other wrist and wasn't watching where she going and paid for that mistake.

Someone bumped into her and she landed flat on her ass.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said as he offered a hand to help her up.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was to focused on my damn wrist tape…." Her sentence trailed off as she looked at the man in front her.

"Here, let me help." Hunter said taking the wrist tape and finished taping up Sarah's wrist. Hunter looked into Sarah's eyes when he was done and he nearly melted. Her eyes where gorgeous. He had just been informed about the storyline and figured this was his chance to make his move, but he wondered if he should….

Before Hunter could finish his train of thought, Sarah spoke up.

"Thanks Hunter, I… So I'm guessing you know about the storyline, then?" Sarah asked as she noticed that Hunter was coming from the direction of Vince's office.

"Uh, yeah, just heard. Still not sure if it's a good idea, not letting Shawn in on the storyline." Hunter tried to keep away from using the word 'romantic', seeing that he was trying to keep this conversation from becoming awkward.

Sarah was about to speak when her phone started to vibrated. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was a text from Phil. It read: _Come to my looker room I want to know what Vince said. xPhil_

Sarah looked back at up a Hunter and said "Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, alright. See you later." Hunter said as she walked away. _What am I going to do? _Hunter thought.

* * *

><p>Sarah arrived at Phil's looker room about a minute later. She walked in to find Phil putting on his boots. Phil looked up as soon as she enter the room.<p>

"So how'd the things with Vince go?" Phil ask, continuing to put on his boots.

"I have a match tonight with Orton and a new storyline." Sarah answered sitting next to him.

"There's something that you're not telling me." Phil said as he looked up at her. Phil could read her like a book. She could never hide anything from him, no matter how hard she tried.

"It's a romantic story line and….." Sarah stopped before she said his name.

"And…" Phil said wanting her to finish what she had started.

"And, its with…. Its with Hunter…" Phil's eyes grew wider with what she just said.

"Are you serious?" Phil asked wanting to make sure what he heard was correct. All Sarah did was nod her head. Phil put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and Sarah leaned her head against his chest. Phil knew how hard this storyline was going to be for her. He felt sympathy for his friend but didn't know what to say.

Just as Phil was about to open his mouth, there was a knock at the door. Sarah sat up and Phil let his arm drop and said "Come in."

The door opened and Randy stepped in. "I thought I would find you here. I was just coming to tell that our match is in three minutes."

"Thanks Randy, I'll be out in a sec." Sarah got up and so did Phil. Randy walked out of the locker room and waited for Sarah. Phil hugged Sarah and asked "You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Oh, and you can't tell Shawn about the storyline. Vince doesn't want him to know." Sarah told Phil. Sarah turned and walked out to meet Randy to get ready for their match.

Phil knew how much Sarah hated keeping a secret from her brother, but under the boss' orders, she would have to.

* * *

><p>"What was it that Vince wanted?" Shawn asked as Hunter walked in there looker room.<p>

"Nothing, really, he just told me that Sarah was joining DX." Hunter half-lied . He couldn't tell Shawn about the other storyline, no matter how much he wanted to. He would have to wait till after their Hell in a Cell match to tell him. He just hoped this storyline didn't mess up their friendship…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. It gets even better in the next chapter. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since Triple H and Sarah had started their romantic storyline. It was now Sunday and it was only a couple of minutes till Unforgiven.

Sarah was more nervous then she had ever been. Soon she would be in a Hell in a Cell match with her brother and Hunter vs. the McMahon's and the Big Show. It had gotten really awkward between Hunter and Sarah over the past couple of weeks and she wanted to change that.

Sarah had decided to ask Hunter if they could meet up after the PPV and just hang out like old times. Sarah knocked on her brother's and Hunter's locker room door and waited for an answer.

A couple seconds later the door swung open to reveal Shawn standing in his ring attire. A smile automatically formed on Shawn's face as he saw his sister. He pulled her into a quick hug and welcomed her into the looker room. Sarah looked around and saw Hunter sitting on a bench in his ring gear ready to take on the McMahon's and Big Show.

Hunter looked up and his eyes connected with Sarah's. His heart stopped for a moment as he looked at her. She was in her DX ring gear and looking as good as ever.

Sarah looked away from Hunter and back at her brother as he said to her "I was just going to go to catering to grab something to drink. You want anything?"

Sarah nodded her head, smiled and said "Yeah, sure. I'll take a Pepsi."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Shawn said walking out of the locker room. He was a little wary of leaving Hunter and Sarah alone. For the past couple of weeks it seemed like there was something going on between them…..

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room, there was an awkward silence between Hunter and Sarah.<p>

Sarah broke the silence and said "I know things have been a little awkward between me and you the past couple of weeks with this storyline. I want to change that and ask if you want to hang out tonight?"

Hunter looked up at Sarah and thought of how nice it would be if things weren't awkward between them. "Sure, I would love too." Hunter said with a smile on his face.

"Great! I figured we could meet in my hotel room, and just hang, like old times." Sarah said, happy that he had excepted.

"Sounds perfect. And about me and you in the match tonight…." Hunter trailed off as Sarah sat next to him.

"I know. We have to do it. I'm not sure what Shawn is gonna do, but as soon the match is over we have tell him its a storyline." Sarah said putting her hand on his.

Hunter looked at her and there lips were only inches apart. They stared into each other eyes. It took everything in him for Hunter not to kiss her. He wanted to so bad, but knew he couldn't.

Unknown to Hunter, Sarah was having the same problem. It took everything she had to pull away as the door knob turned. She quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

Shawn walked in with 2 bottles of water and a bottle of Pepsi. He handed the Pepsi to Sarah and she thanked him. "Heads up!" Shawn said a he threw the bottle of water to Hunter.

Hunter caught the bottle of water unfazed. His heart still beating a million miles per hours. "Thanks buddy." Hunter said to Shawn.

Shawn felt the tension between the two and wonder what had happed between Hunter and Sarah while he was gone. "Is there something I should know about?" Shawn asked them.

Hunter and Sarah looked at each other and then at Shawn. "Nope." they said at the same time. A smile appeared on both Sarah's and Hunter's face. Before Shawn could say anything else, one of the backstage crew members came and told them that they where on in 5 minutes.

Sarah walked out of the locker with Hunter right behind her. Shawn felt as if he had just missed something important but shrugged it off and followed Hunter and Sarah.

* * *

><p>It was about half way through the Hell in a Cell match. Shawn was taking on Big Show, Hunter had Vince and Sarah was face to face with Shane. Sarah threw the first punch at Shane and Shane hit right back. They started throwing punches left and right. Shane finally hit Sarah so hard that she spun around and landed on her hands and knees. Sarah had her back to Shane, so she didn't notice that Shane had picked up a steel chair.<p>

Sarah had gotten to her feet, but her back was still to Shane. Shane was about to hit Sarah in the back of the head. "Sarah, watch out!" Shawn yelled form outside of the ring.

Sarah turned around to see Shane bring the chair up over his head. Shane brought the chair down, just about to hit Sarah, but before it could make contact with her head, Hunter appeared out of nowhere and tackled Shane. Hunter punched Shane repeatedly and didn't stop till Shane was half unconscious.

Hunter got to his feet and looked Sarah in the eyes. He knew that this is when it had to happen. Unfortunately, Shawn had a clear view of them, but Hunter had to do it.

Hunter took Sarah's face in his hand and before he knew his lips where crashing against hers.

As soon as there lips connected there was sparks flying everywhere and there was so much passion it took Sarah's breath away. Everything seemed to disappear. Like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

The kiss was everything Hunter thought it would be and more. He wanted to never let her go, but he had to because they had to finish the match. Hunter pulled away and looked at Sarah. She was looking at him with the biggest smile on her face.

Hunter smile back and released Sarah's face. Sarah wanted to kiss him again, but then she remembered…._Shawn! _Sarah quickly turned and saw Shawn staring at them. Sarah could see the anger starting to boil his blood.

_Shit! _Sarah thought. She figured Shawn would get pissed, but not _that_ pissed.

* * *

><p>Shawn finished the match with Triple H and Sarah, just as planed.<p>

Once they all got backstage Shawn exploded. Shawn pushed Hunter up against the wall and yelled "What the hell was that!"

Hunter pushed Shawn back "Chill the fuck out! It was just a storyline!"

Shawn looked at Hunter "What are you talking about? What storyline?"

Sarah stepped in between Shawn and Hunter. "Vince put me and Hunter in a romantic storyline and told us we had to kiss during the match." Sarah said, looking at her brother, trying to clam him down.

"Well then why didn't you guys tell me!" Shawn yelled, upset that he was left out of this.

"We couldn't tell you. Vince said not to. If we could have, we would" Hunter confessed.

Shawn felt his anger start to fade. _They had no choice. They couldn't have told me even if they wanted to._ Shawn thought to himself. Shawn felt a rush of guilt come over him. "Sorry guys. I let my anger get the best of me." Shawn said apologizing.

"Its alright. I can understand where your anger is coming from." Hunter said giving his friend a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. You guys wanna come?" Shawn asked. Hunter and Sarah both nodded and went to grab their bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think so, Please Review! =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah, Shawn and Hunter had arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes after leaving the arena. Shawn seemed ok with the fact that Hunter had kissed his little sister, because he knew it was just a storyline.

They all checked in and headed up to their rooms. Hunter and Shawn would share a room and Sarah would have her own.

Sarah reached her room that was located on the 5th floor and opened the door. As soon as she stepped into her room she headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sarah stepped out of the shower 15 minutes later and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and an old 'Raw is War' shirt out of her bag.

Just as Sarah had finished getting her damp hair up in a ponytail, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Hunter.

_When do u want me 2 come over?_

Sarah thought about the question and replied.

_Doesn't matter 2 me. U could come over now if u want._

It didn't take long for Hunter to reply.

_Ok_. _I'll b there in 5min_.

A smiled appeared on Sarah's face at the thought of seeing Hunter. Especially, after their kiss at Unforgiven.

Sarah walked into the bathroom to check her appearance. She decided that she looked fine and waited on the couch for Hunter to come.

A couple of minutes passed and Sarah heard a knock at the door. Sarah nearly jumped off the couch and headed for the door. Sarah opened the door to find Hunter standing there in a pair of jeans and t-shirt with his hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Hunter looked at Sarah. Even in clothes as simple as this, she looked gorgeous.

"You coming in?" Sarah asked as she motioned for him to enter her room. Hunter flashed her a smile and headed for the couch and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sarah asked Hunter sitting next to him.

"I figured we could talk." Hunter said as he looked at Sarah.

"Bout what?" Sarah asked, even though she figured she already knew the answer.

"About…. The kiss… and us…." Hunter looked away from Sarah and looked down.

"Ok then, talk." Sarah said shocking Hunter. Hunter figured she wouldn't want to talk about it and act like it didn't happen.

"The kiss between us…. I can't even put it into words. I've always felt something for you Sarah. I never came forward with my feelings because of Shawn, but I figured now would be the time to come out and tell you…" Hunter trailed off as he looked back up Sarah.

Sarah wasn't expecting Hunter to say what he just said. She didn't know what to say….

Hunter sat there waiting for her to say something, but instead he found her lips pressed against his. Hunter was surprised by her reaction, but within a matter of seconds of there lips connecting, he found himself kissing back without thinking.

Sarah slowly fell back and Hunter went with her. Sarah broke off the kiss and looked at Hunter with a smile on her face.

"If you hadn't figured out by now, I feel the same way." Hunter smiled down at her. Sarah leaned up and kissed his smile.

Within no time the two where sharing a passionate kiss. Sarah had gotten Hunter's shirt off and had her arms around Hunter's neck.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah pulled away and got up off the couch and Hunter moaned with frustration. Sarah giggled at his frustration and looked out the peephole at the door.

_Fuck!_ Sarah thought. Shawn was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Hunter said putting his shirt back on.

"Its Shawn." Sarah told him in a low voice.

"Shit." Hunter said under his breath. "I'll go in the other room and you find out what he wants." Hunter said walking into the bedroom.

As soon as Hunter was out of sight, Sarah opened the door.

"Hey Shawny! What's up?" Sarah asked wondering what her brother was doing here.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Hunter. I got out of the shower and he was gone." Shawn said to his sister.

Sarah quickly thought of what to say. "As a matter of fact, he was just here." Sarah answered her brother. Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Why was he here?" Shawn asked wondering why his best friend would just get up and leave to see Sarah.

"He, uh, was returning my iPod. Somehow it ended up in his bag and he just stopped by to give it back." Sarah pulled a smile onto her face. Shawn looked a his sister for a second before asking "Did he say where he was going?"

Sarah quickly answered her brother and said " I think he mentioned something about heading to the bar downstairs. Check there." Sarah felt bad about lying to her brother, but she had to.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I'll head down there now." Shawn said as he smiled and hugged his sister goodbye.

Sarah closed the door and sighed. She didn't like the fact that she just lied to Shawn, but if she had told the truth….She didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Hunter came out of the bedroom when he heard Sarah say goodbye to Shawn and close the door. Hunter saw Sarah standing with her back to him. He could tell that there was something wrong.

Hunter came up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Hunter rested his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

Sarah sighed again and turned around to look at Hunter. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Sarah. I know you well enough, to know that there's something wrong."

"I just don't like lying to Shawn. That's all." Sarah confessed.

Before Hunter could say anything else, Sarah said "Now, you need to get down to the bar before Shawn gets there."

"Wow, this coming from Mr. Straight Edge's best friend. Telling me to head to the bar." Hunter teased.

Sarah hit him in the chest and said, "Oh, haha, very funny. Now get going!"

Hunter headed for the door, but before he opened it he turned around and kissed Sarah. "See you later?" Hunter said as he pulled away.

"You most certainly will." Sarah smiled. Hunter opened the door, turned and flashed her a quick smile before he closed it.

Sarah grabbed her phone and sat on the couch. Just as Sarah was about to turn the TV on, her phone began to ring. Sarah picked her phone up, looked at the caller idea and pressed the answer button .

"What's up, Phil?"

"_How'd you know it was me?"_

"Its called, caller I.D. You should try using it sometime."

"_Oh, that's real cute Sarah, very funny." _

"Is there a reason you called, besides to learn what caller I.D is?"

"_Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I wanted to asked you how you're kiss with Hunter was." _

Sarah could hear Phil smile as he said the last part.

"Which one?" Sarah smiled as she thought of her and Hunter's makeout session on the couch.

"_What are you talking about? What do mean 'Which one'?"_

"I mean exactly what I said. Do you mean the ones on the couch or by the door or in the ring?" Sarah always loved confusing Phil. It was fun to see him work things out.

"_Wait…. The ones on the couch,….. by the door…" _Sarah was counting down on her fingers till he got it. And sure enough, as she hit 1, Phil said _"You and Hunter? Outside the ring and not part of a storyline?"_

Sarah was trying not to laugh. _Took him long enough _Sarah thought. "If you want you can come over and I can explain….."

"_I'll be right there" _Phil said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Hunter walked into the downstairs bar and looked around to see if Shawn was there. Shawn was nowhere in sight. Hunter sighed in relief and thought <em>Damn, he's slow. <em>

Hunter sat at an open seat at the bar and ordered a beer. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Sarah. They were finally together after all this time.

Hunter was pulled out of his train of thought as Shawn sat next to him. "Hey, Shawn." Hunter said as he looked at his best friend.

"Sarah said I would find you here." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I stopped by her hotel room to give her iPod back. Somehow it managed to get in my bag." Hunter told Shawn as he remembered Shawn and Sarah's conversation from earlier.

"Yeah, she told me when I saw her." Shawn said as the bartender put the glass of water Shawn asked for, in front of him.

"Are we cool?" Hunter asked as he looked at Shawn who was staring at his glass.

"Yeah. Of course we are. I can never stay mad at you or Sarah." Shawn said smiling at Hunter.

* * *

><p>Sarah had told Phil everything that had happened between her and Hunter. Phil had just sat on the couch and listened to what Sarah had to say, without interrupting. (Which didn't happen a lot)<p>

"Well, its about time! There has been something between you and Hunter for a while. I didn't think that you guys would ever get together. Then the storyline came along and I figured this is when it was going to happen."

"Really? So your glad me and Hunter got put in that storyline?" Sarah asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Aren't you glad you guys got put in the storyline? " Phil asked her as he got up to go to the mini-fridge to grab, him and Sarah a couple of Pepsi's .

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sarah smiled. There was one thing that Sarah couldn't stop thinking about, though, and that was what Shawn would do if he found out about her and Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts and favorites, it really means a lot. Remember to review. I love hearing what you guys think. =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sarah had a signing with Adam at 12 o'clock, so she figured that she could catch up on her sleep, but her brother and Hunter had other plans.

It was around 8am and Sarah was awoken by a knock at her door. Sarah groaned as she got out of bed. She was going to kill the person that decided to wake her up at 8 in the morning. She checked her appearance in the mirror that hung on the wall and fixed her hair. Sarah walked to the door and opened it.

All the anger Sarah felt, disappeared as she saw who was standing in front of her.

He leaned down and kissed Sarah. They walked into Sarah's hotel room with there lips still locked. As they broke apart Sarah asked "What are you doing here at 8 in the morning?"

"Shawn wanted us all to go to breakfast and told me to come and tell you." Hunter replied.

"So, where's Shawn?" Sarah asked since it was his idea to go to breakfast, but yet he wasn't there.

"He said he would meet us in the lobby. So, hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to keep Mr. Wrestlemania waiting." Hunter said smiling.

Sarah smiled back and said "Ok, ok, I'll go get dressed." she kissed him and then waked into her bedroom to change her clothes. She changed into a pair of gray skinny jean, a dark green shirt that said U.S. Navy on it, and a pair of black Nike high-tops.

Sarah went into the bathroom and took he hair out of the ponytail and decided to leave it down. She wasn't a big fan of make-up and really didn't wear it much, unless it was a special occasion.

Sarah walked out into the living room of her hotel room and Hunter looked up.

"You ready to go?" Hunter asked as he got up off the couch.

"Yup." Sarah said as she slipped her phone and hotel key card into her back pocket.

"Then lets go." Hunter said holding open the door for Sarah.

* * *

><p>As Hunter and Sarah waited for the elevator to reach their floor, their fingers intertwined. Sarah looked a Hunter with a smile on her face and he smiled back. Their finger intertwined felt right, like it was meant to be…...<p>

* * *

><p>Shawn was waiting in the lobby for his sister and best friend. Sarah and Hunter walked across the lobby to meet him.<p>

"Hey Shawny!" Sarah said as she embraced her brother.

"Hey sis. You ready to go?" Shawn asked as he released his sister.

Sarah nodded her head and they all headed to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked over the menu at a local restaurant, that Shawn had picked out. Sarah scanned the menu , looking for one thing in particular. <em>Found it! <em>Sarah smiled as she found her favorite breakfast food.

Shawn looked up at Sarah, who was sitting across from him, and saw her smiling.

"I'm guessing you found the chocolate chip pancakes." Shawn said smiling at his sister.

"You know me so well." Sarah replied as she put her menu down.

A smile spread across Hunter's face, seeing how close Shawn and Sarah were.

"What are you smiling at?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Nothing." Hunter said still smiling.

* * *

><p>After they were all finished eating their breakfast, there was only one thing left to do, and the was to decide who would pay.<p>

"You guys dragged me out of bed at 8 in the morning, so I'm not paying." Sarah stated sitting back in her chair.

"That's fair enough. Now, there is only one way to decide who pays….." Shawn said as he looked at Hunter.

"Not this again….." Sarah complained as she rubbed her temples.

"You're on!" Hunter said putting out his hand.

"Ready?" Shawn said sticking his hand out as well. Hunter nodded and counted "1,2,3!"

Shawn had picked scissors and Hunter picked paper. "Best 2 outta 3?"

"Fine. 1,2,3!" Shawn said as he picked paper and Hunter picked rock.

"Damn it." Hunter said getting his wallet out.

"I can't believe you guys just did that ." Sarah said as she tried her best not to smile.

Shawn and Hunter laughed. "It works for everything, picking who gets to go first in a tag match or even who pay for breakfast." Shawn said smiling. Sarah couldn't fight it anymore as a smiled appeared on her face.

"You guys ready to head back to the hotel?" Hunter asked, after he paid the bill.

Shawn and Sarah both nodded as they headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Sarah entered her hotel room and looked at the clock. It was only 9:30am so she figured that she could get some more sleep as she curled up on the couch. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.<p>

There was a knock at Sarah's door and Sarah's eyes fluttered open. "Are you kidding me?" Sarah said as she got up off the couch. She looked at her phone and it was only 10 o'clock. Sarah walked to the door and opened it.

"This is the second time you've woken me up. This better be good." Sarah said smiling.

"Aren't I more important then sleep?" Hunter said as he walked into the hotel room.

"That's a hard one. I'd need some time to think about it." Sarah answered him.

"Wow, that one hurt." Hunter said sarcastically as he put his hand on his heart and pouted.

"I'm only kidding. Of course you are more important!" Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck.

"Good. Now, the reason I came up here was because, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Hunter asked as he put his arms around Sarah's waist.

"You mean like a date?" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she waited for Hunter's answer.

"I guess you could call it that." Hunter said as he smiled.

"So, does that mean that me and you are….. dating? " Sarah asked.

"I suppose so." Hunter still continued to smile at Sarah.

"So does that mean I'm you're-" Hunter finished the sentence. "Girlfriend?

Sarah nodded. "If you want to be….." Hunter said.

Sarah smiled at Hunter and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sarah nodded as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>After Hunter had left Sarah figured she wasn't going to get much sleep and decided to head down to the gym to meet Phil.<p>

Sarah looked around the gym to she if she could spot her best friend. Phil was over by the weights and a waved Sarah over.

"Hey Phil." Sarah said as she hugged her best friend.

"I thought you had a signing today with Copeland?" Phil questioned

"I do, but its not till 12 so I figured we could hang out till then." Sarah smiled as she sat down on the weight bench.

"You seem pretty happy. What's up?" Phil noticed as he looked at Sarah. She seemed happier then she usual would, which isn't a bad thing, he just wanted to know why.

"I have a date tonight, that's why." Sarah said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"With who?" Phil asked even thought he already knew.

"Are you serious Phil? It's with Hunter." Sarah rolled her eyes at Phil.

Phil laughed. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked him starting to get annoyed.

"It's just that after all this time of me asking stupid questions, you still answer them." Phil laughed again.

Sarah knew he was right. They had known each other for a couple of year now and yet she still answered all his questions, even the most ridiculous ones.

"What about Shawn?" Phil knew Shawn and Hunter shared a hotel tell room, so wouldn't it be obvious to Shawn if Hunter wasn't there?

"What about him?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow.

"He's the wild card in all of this. Won't he notice Hunter is gone and not there? He's gonna start asking question and start to investigate." Phil figured Sarah hadn't thought this date all the way trough.

Shawn didn't even cross her mind when she said yes to Hunter. Phil was right, if she knew her brother, Shawn would start investigating and sooner or later he just might find out…..

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think it's the best chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it. I'm not sure if I'm moving the relationship to fast or not. Once again, please review I love to hear what you guys think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back in school, so its kinda hard to find free time to write, so updates may come less offen.**

**Thank you to all the positive reviews, alerts, and favorites. It really means a lot. **

* * *

><p>After Sarah's sighing with Adam, they decided to go out for lunch and talk about old times. The main topic that they talked about was how her, Adam and Jay always used to reek havoc backstage. Sarah had known Adam and Jay ever since she had started in the WWE. They were pretty close at one point, but Adam had moved to Smackdown and Jay had left the company, so it had been awhile since they had seen each other.<p>

After lunch, Sarah and Adam hung out for a couple more hours and then went there separate ways. Adam had a flight to catch that night, so he headed back up to his hotel room to make sure that everything was packed.

Sarah also had a flight to catch, but it wasn't until 10am tomorrow morning. Sarah figured since she had some free time, she would go up to her brother's and Hunter's room, to see what their plans were for the rest of the day.

Sarah knocked on their hotel room door and waited for an answer. Hunter answered the door and moved out of the way to let her in. Sarah scanned the room for her older brother, but he was no where in sight.

Hunter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Where's Shawn?" Sarah asked.

"Um, I'd say about half way to Boston by now." Hunter replied.

"Our flight isn't till tomorrow. Why did he leave today?" Sarah was a little confused by her brother's actions. Shawn wasn't a big fan of flying alone because he always says he gets bored, and knowing Shawn, there was nothing he hated more then boredom.

"Vince needed Shawn to fly to Boston a day earlier, 'cause he wanted to talk to him about something. I didn't ask for details." Hunter explained as Sarah pulled away from him and got out her phone.

"Hasn't Vince ever heard of a phone?" Sarah asked, dialing a number.

"You know how Vince is. Always likes to do things face to face." Hunter said as Sarah put the phone up to her ear.

"Well, it would save a whole lot of time if he just used the damn phone." Sarah knew Shawn wasn't going to answer, but waited for the phone to got to voicemail.

Hunter knew she was right so he didn't bother saying anything and just sat on the couch and resumed what he was doing before Sarah came.

"Hey Shawn, its Sarah. Call me when you get this." Sarah ended the call and walked over to the couch. She sat on Hunter's lap and put her arms around his neck.

"So, about this date tonight. You gonna tell me where we're going?" Sarah thought about this date all day, but she didn't even know where they where going.

"Nope." Hunter smiled as he looked at Sarah..

"Are you serious? You're really not going to tell me?" Sarah hated not knowing things. Especially if she didn't know where she was going.

"Lets just say you're going to have to dress up all fancy." Hunter knew she wasn't big fan of fancy dinners but he wanted their first date to be perfect.

"Does it have to be fancy? I'm not one of those girls who likes to dress up." Sarah had maybe two or three dresses in her closet. She didn't like wearing them, she was more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl.

"Well, to bad. We are going to a fancy restaurant and that means fancy clothes so deal with it." Hunter didn't understand why Sarah didn't dress up more. She was beautiful and pretty much looked good in anything.

"Ok, fine. But I just have one question." Sarah said as she got up off Hunter's lap.

"And that would be?" Hunter asked getting up off the couch, following Sarah to the door.

"If Shawn hadn't of flown to Boston today, what excuse for you not being here, would you have told him?" Sarah asked as she put her hand on the door knob.

"I don't know, but I would of thought of something." Hunter really hadn't given it much thought, but he figured at the last minute he would come up with something brilliant just like he always does.

Sarah opened the door and turned to face Hunter as he said, "So how 'bout I come by your room at say…. around 8?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." Sarah answered. She kissed Hunter goodbye and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>Shawn had just landed in Boston and was on his way to his hotel. He turned his phone back on and saw that he had a message from Sarah. He listened to it and decided to give his sister a call.<p>

"_Hey Shawn" _Sarah said on the other end as she answered.

"Hey Sarah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left. Vince called and told me to get on the next flight to Boston, because he needed to talk to me."

"_Its ok. I know how Vince can be. Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"_

"Nope. He just he needed to see me face to face and to hop on the next flight." Shawn didn't see the reason for his boss' request, but did as he was told.

"_Sometimes he can be a real pain."_

"No argument there." Sarah was right. Vince always made things more complicated then they had to be.

"_So, how was your flight. I know how you hate flying alone."_

"It was one of the worst flights I've ever been on! Number one because it was 3 hours of pure boredom. Second of all this kid wouldn't stop kicking the back of my chair! You see it on TV shows and in movies all the time, but you never really know how annoying it is till someone does it to you." He hated flying alone. If he would have flown with Hunter and Sarah like he planned, this would of never had happened to him. He blamed Vince for all of this.

Sarah tried to contain her laughter, but she just couldn't. _"Are you serious? You should have super kicked the kid or somethin'."_

"Believe me, I would have, but the little seatbelt light was on the whole flight, 'cause of turbulence or something like that, so I couldn't get out of my seat."

"_Damn, that would have been funny."_ Sarah could just imagine it now…..Her older brother super kicking and little kid, because he kept kicking his seat.

"In about half an hour I'm gonna meet up with Vince, and after words I'll call ya and tell what he wanted to talk about. Then, I figured I could pick up you an Hunter from the airport tomorrow."

"_Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later Shawn. Love ya bro."_

"Love you to." Shawn said as he hung up the phone. He put his phone on the passenger seat and continued his drive to his hotel.

* * *

><p>Sarah never packed any type of fancy clothes unless she knew in advance she was going to an event where she needed to dress up. It was about 6:30 and Sarah still didn't have anything to wear. She walked down the hallway and knocked on a hotel room door and waited for an answer.<p>

Natalya opened the door and greeted Sarah as she moved out of the way to allow her friend in. She hadn't seen Sarah since she came back and was glad to see her again.

"Its been a while! Why didn't you come and see me before now?" Natalya said hugging Sarah.

"I know, I know. Its just that I've been real busy, with my come back and everything." Sarah felt bad about not meeting up with her before now, but she had bigger things to worry about.

"So what made you stop by?" Natalya asked.

"I…well….. I have a date tonight and I don't have anything to wear. I was hoping you could help me out." Out of all the divas in the looker room, Sarah and Natalya where by far the closes.

"Of course I will! With who are you going on this date with?" Natalya was more then happy to help her friend. There was only one guy that Sarah was ever interested in. She wasn't even supposed to know who he was, but she had managed to get Phil to tell her.

Sarah debated on weather she should tell her. She figured she could trust Natalya and said "Hunter."

"Its about time! You guys are absolutely perfect for each other! It would have been nice if it happened a little sooner, but better late then never!" Natalya had a smile on her face from ear to ear. She was beyond happy for Sarah.

"Was it really that obvious?" If it was, Sarah was kind of afraid that Shawn might have noticed.

"No, not at all. I only knew because I got Phil to tell me. I didn't see it until I really looked for it." Natalya had no idea Sarah had a thing for Hunter until Phil told her. Both Sarah and Hunter hid it pretty well.

Sarah felt a wave of relief come over her. She had did the best she could to hide her feels for Hunter, but was never sure she hid them well enough.

" Lets get to work and find you the perfect dress and heels!" Natalya said as she headed for her closet.

XXXXX

I was nearly 8:00 and Sarah was just putting on the pair of black heels Natie had given her to wear. She had also pick out a knee length black strapless dress. Natalya advised Sarah to just leave her hair down and that it would look perfect.

Sarah got up and looked in a mirror to check her appearance. She had to admit, she looked pretty good.

There was a knock at door and Sarah walked over to it. _This is it_, she thought as she opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember, please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the new alerts! And in case you didn't know this story is set back in 2006.**

**I hope you guys like this Chapter!** **I hope to updated it soon! **

* * *

><p>Hunter was standing in front of her with black pants and a blue dress shirt on.<p>

"Wow, you look….fantastic." Hunter finally managed to get out.

Sarah couldn't help smiling. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

Hunter smiled "You ready to go?"

"Yup." Sarah said as she closed the door behind her. Hunter took her hand in his and intertwined their finger. Sarah's smile grew as they walked to the elevator hand in hand.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter and Sarah had been driving for about 20 minutes. Sarah shifted her position in the passenger seat and looked at Hunter.

"Can you at least give me a hint to where we're going?" Sarah was getting a bit annoyed that she still didn't know where they were having dinner.

Hunter figured he had tortured her enough and said "Its an Italian restaurant."

Sarah sat up straight in her seat "How did you know that was my favorite type of food?"

Hunter laughed and looked at Sarah. "Number one, your brother is my best friend and number two, i've known you for quite sometime now."

Sarah thought about it and realized they had almost known each other for 10 years, 9 years to be exact. She met him a couple month after her brother and him had started D- Generation X. Sarah sat back in her seat with a smile on her face and looked out of her window as she watched building and trees fly by.

**XXXXXX**

It wasn't long before they arrived at the restaurant. Hunter got out and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Sarah. Sarah flashed him a smile and stepped out of the car.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, Sarah smelled the sent of fresh baked bread and tomato sauce, along with other things. The host came up and asked "Would you like a table?"

Sarah looked at him and said "No, we came to a restaurant to eat on the ground, a carpet for 2 please."

Hunter tried his best to contain his laughter. "We have a reservation."

The host shot an angry glance at Sarah and asked "Last name?"

"Levesque."

The host looked at the reservation book. "This way, please." He said as he led them to a table towards the back of the restaurant.

Hunter and Sarah sat down across from each other as fresh bread was places on the table. "And what would like to drink?" A waiter asked them as he walked up to the table. Hunter looked at Sarah. He thought about wine, but then remembered that she didn't drink.

"I'll have a Pepsi." Sarah said without even thinking.

"Make that two." Hunter added.

"I'll be right back with them." the waiter said walking away.

Sarah looked at Hunter "Pepsi?" She had figured he would order some form of alcohol.

"Yeah, why not? I was thinking of wine, but you don't drink. So I figure it would be kinda lonely drinking alone. And I think it would be nice if a stayed sober for our date." Hunter smiled.

The waiter came back with their drinks and two menus in his hand. He put them down and said " You guys just let me know when your read to order." Hunter and Sarah both nodded. He quickly turned and walked to another table.

Sarah picked up the menu and looked over it. It only took her a minute to figure out what she wanted.

"Know what you want yet?" Sarah asked Hunter, noticing he was still looking over the menu.

" I think I'm gonna go with the basic spaghetti and meatballs. What about you?" Hunter asked smiling.

"Nice choice. And I'm gonna have the fettuccini alfredo." It was one of Sarah's favorite dishes and now that she was back on the road again, she didn't really get the chance to have it anymore.

The waiter came back up to them and took their orders. He said it should be out shortly and that those where two of their best dishes.

The dinner had gone perfectly, just as Hunter wished. The waiter handed him the bill as the busboy cleared the table.

"That was delicious!" It was possibly the best Sarah had ever had.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You ready to go?" Hunter said as he paid the billed.

Sarah nodded as she stood up. Hunter also stood and headed for the front. Sarah followed closely behind him.

**XXXXXX**

On the way back to the hotel Hunter was lost in his thoughts. _I should tell her. But what if she doesn't say it back? _he thought. He did his best to clear those thoughts from his head, but wasn't very successful.

**XXXXXX**

They arrived back at the hotel and headed up to Sarah's room.

"I really had a great time. It was probably they best date I've ever been on." Sarah said as she swiped her key card and opened her hotel room door. She turned to face Hunter as he spoke.

"Just the words I wanted to hear. I just wish it would have happened a bit sooner." he confessed.

"Yeah, me too. But Shawn stopped us from doing that. If Shawn was here, I have know idea how this date would have turned out."

"Well, he's not here now and we had our perfect first date." Hunter smiled as he pressed his lips against Sarah's. Neither of them pulled away and the kiss grew deeper and more heated. Sarah pulled Hunter into her hotel room by his shirt with their lips still locked. Hunter kicked the door closed, his lips never leaving hers.

Sarah began to unbutton his shirt and Hunter broke the kiss off.

"What's wrong?" Sarah ask as she looked into Hunter's eyes.

"There's something I want to tell you. As a matter of fact, I've been wanted to tell this for a long time."

"Tell me what?" Sarah didn't understand what Hunter was talking about.

"I know we only just got together a couple days ago, and that we just had our first date. But I've felt this way for a long time and…Sarah, I love you." Hunter confessed. He debated about telling her the whole time they where on their date, but finally decided he should tell her.

Sarah thought she would never hear those words come out of his mouth. She felt a surge of happiness run through her body.

"Hunter…" Sarah never imaged herself being able to say these words to him. "I love you too." Hunter smiled at those words. He had feared that she wouldn't say she loved him back. All that fear melted away. Those word were all he wanted to hear ever since he met her.

Sarah smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss. Once again the kiss became heated and full of passion. Sarah resumed unbuttoning Hunter shirt as they headed for the bedroom...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I guess you can kinda figure what Hunter and Sarah will do =)<strong>

**And sorry for the lack of Shawn in this chapter, he'll be in the next one. Oh, and guys, please don't forget to review! =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've got a lot of school work and its hard to find time to write.**

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun shined through the curtains as Sarah woke up the next morning. She smiled as she felt Hunter's arms wrapped around her. Memories from the night before flooded into her mind. Her smiled grew wider as she remembered Hunter telling her that he loved her. It all seem like dream, but it wasn't. It was real.<p>

Sarah turned over to face Hunter. He looked so peaceful. She looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that they only had and only an hour and a half till they needed to catch their flight. She gently pressed her lips against his. It didn't take long for Sarah to feel Hunter's lips form into a smile and kiss back. Sarah pulled away "Good morning." She said as he opened his eyes.

"Morning" Hunter said smiling. He never thought that one day he would be able to open his eyes and find Sarah lying next to him.

"If we want to catch our flight we better get moving." Sarah informed him.

Hunter turned to look at the cock. He sighed and said "Ok, I'll head back up to my room and get my stuff."

"I'll meet up there in about 15 minutes." Sarah said as she sat up.

Hunter got dressed and leaned down and kissed Sarah. He walked to the door and opened it. He flashed her a quick smile before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hunter had packed up all his stuff and was ready to go. Shawn had called him and they were still talking 15 minutes later . Shawn was filling him in on what Vince wanted to talked to him about and was asking about Sarah.<p>

"_How's Sarah? Is she okay? She didn't answer her phone last night when I called." _Like any other older brother, Shawn was worried about his little sister. She always answered his phone calls, but last night for some reason she didn't answer her phone.

"She's fine, Shawn. Chill out." Hunter kinda figured why she hadn't answered her phone, but he kept that to himself.

"_Well, when you see her can you tell her to call me?" _As Shawn spoke there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a sec." Hunter said to Shawn as he headed for the door and opened it. Sarah was standing before him with her luggage in her hands. Hunter smiled, and pressed his phone up against his chest so Shawn couldn't hear them. Hunter grabbed her bags and kissed her. Sarah smiled as he pulled away. She noticed the phone pressed against Hunter's chest and asked " Who you talking to?"

"Shawn." Hunter replied as Sarah walked in the room. "He's worried because you didn't answer your phone last night." Hunter added. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the night before.

Sarah sighed. She loved her brother, but sometimes he would get worried over the simplest things. Sarah knew it was because he loved her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but that didn't mean it didn't get a little annoying.

"Let me talk to him" Sarah said as she motioned for him to give her the phone.

Hunter handed the phone to Sarah without argument. He was reminded of how close Shawn and Sarah were, and a wave of guilt washed over him. He was keeping Sarah and his relationship a secret from Shawn, and it killed him to keep this from his best friend, but he had to. He was also reminded about how overprotective Shawn could be, and had no idea how he would react if he found out about him and Sarah.

"Hey Shawny." Sarah said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"_Why didn't answer your phone last night when I called?" _

Sarah quickly thought of excuse to tell her brother. "I was with Phil. We were having a movie night and I put my phone on silent. Sorry, I was going to call you back, but I fell asleep before I got the chance." Sarah didn't like lying to Shawn, but she knew she had to. Sarah thought that if Shawn found out about Hunter, he would turn against Hunter and the long time, brother-like friendship Shawn and Hunter shared would no longer exist and that was the last thing she wanted.

"_It's okay. I'm sorry for getting so worried. I wanted to call and tell you that Vince wanted to continue the storyline between you and Hunter. He also said that we'll be facing the Spirit Squad on Raw." _Sarah was happy that the storyline would continue between her and Hunter, but wasn't trilled to be in a match against the 5 male cheerleaders.

"That was what Vince flew you out a day early for?"

"_No, we also talked about my contract and that we're gonna be getting into a storyline with Orton and Copeland. He said he would give us detail at the arena on Monday."_

Sarah looked down at her watch to see what time is was, and realized that if her and Hunter didn't leave now, they would miss their flight. "Shawn I got to go. We're gonna miss our flight. I'll talk to you we land."

"_Alright. I'll see you guys at the airport." _Shawn said as he hung up the phone. Sarah handed the phone back to Hunter and said "Let's go before we miss our flight" Sarah picked up her luggage and headed for the door, Hunter right behind her with his bags in his hands .

* * *

><p>The days flew by quickly and before Sarah knew it, it was time for Monday night Raw. Sarah walked into the arena with Shawn and Hunter. The guys headed for their locker room and Sarah headed for her own.<p>

As she walked down the hallway she spotted Stephanie McMahon talking with her father. Sarah never liked Stephanie. As a matter of fact, you could almost say she hated her. Stephanie had no respect for the WWE. She was only in it for the money. Sarah prayed to god that when Vince decided to step down, Shane would take over and not his sister. Sarah knew that if Stephanie was in charge all the hard work Vince had put into the company would go down the drain. There was also the fact that Stephanie had a thing for Hunter. That was the reason for the McMahon/Helmsley era storyline. Stephanie wanted that storyline, but Hunter did not. He did everything in his power to not have to do it, but Vince made him because of Stephanie. Sarah always managed to get in the way of Stephanie's plans to get to Hunter.

"Sarah!" Breaking her train of thought, Sarah looked up to she who had called her name and found Vince, walking towards her.

"Sarah, get your ring gear on and then come see me in my office once you're finished. I need to talk to you about a new storyline and about you're storyline with Triple H."

"Sure thing Vince. I'll be there as soon as possible." Sarah replied to her boss. Vince turned and started walking back toward Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Sarah as she walked away, and felt nothing but hate. Sarah was the only thing standing between her and Hunter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's gonna happen with Stephanie?<strong>_

_**Will she get to Hunter?**_

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get the chapter up as soon as possible. And I would love to hear what you guys think, so please review! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and all the alerts. I really means a lot to me! **

* * *

><p>Sarah knocked on Vince's door and waited for an answer. She was dressed in her DX ring gear and was wearing a DX jersey.<p>

"Come in." Vince said from the other side of the door.

Sarah opened the door and saw Hunter sitting across from Vince. She felt her body fill with warmth at the sight of him. She still couldn't believe they were together.

Vince motion for Sarah to take a seat next to Hunter. Sarah sat next to Hunter and looked up at Vince. "Now, I asked you guys here because I wanted to talk about your storyline. I want to continue it because I think its going pretty well. I also wanted to tell you guys that when you go out there, you have to act like a couple. I know it might be a bit strange, because you too are such good friends, but I know you guys can pull it off."

Hunter tried his best not to smile. It wouldn't be strange for them at all since they were already a couple. "Yeah, Vince we kinda figure we would have to do that. I mean it is a romantic storyline."

"So are you guys okay with acting like a couple out there?" Vince realized that when he made the storyline, he never asked if Sarah and Hunter were okay with it.

"Yeah, of course we are. If we weren't, we would never have agreed to this storyline." Sarah replied.

"Good. So now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to talk about the storyline with Orton and Edge. Edge is gonna have a WWE championship match tonight on Raw, since I moved him back over to Raw from Smackdown. During this match, DX comes out and interferes. Next week, Edge and Orton will join forces and become Rated RKO."

"Sounds good, but if we're gonna be getting into a storyline with them then why are we facing the Spirit Squad tonight?" Hunter asked.

"I was getting there. Tonight, you guys are going to beat the Spirit Squad. During the match you guys are going to pull out, and hit all of your high risk and big impact moves. I've told the Spirit Squad not to counter them. You guys are going to give the Spirit Squad the worst beating ever, and put an end to the storyline."

"Awesome! There is nothing more I love then beating up male cheerleaders!" Sarah said as she looked at Hunter as he laughed.

"Your match is up next, so get moving!" Vince said as he motioned for them to leave. Sarah and Hunter got up, said goodbye to Vince and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>As DX's theme blasted through the arena, Sarah, Shawn and Hunter walked down the ramp towards the ring. Shawn looked at Sarah and Hunter behind him and was a little thrown off by the what he saw. Sarah and Hunter looked like two people that where madly in love. He knew it was the storyline they were in, but it was still strange see them like that. But he had to admit that they looked pretty good together. He shook he thought from his head as he enter the ring.<p>

**XXXX**

DX had complete control over the Spirit Squad. They were performing all of they're big moves. Shawn had just done a flying elbow from the top rope on Kenny. Hunter flipped Nicky over the ropes and he smacked into the announce table. Sarah, who was on the ring apron closes to the announce table, decided to take her chance and perform a moonsault on Nicky. Instead of hitting Nicky, who moved out of the way, Sarah landed on the announce table.

Sarah screamed as pain shot through her torso. _What the Fuck! _Sarah thought. Nicky wasn't suppose to move and Sarah was suppose to hit him, at least that's what Vine said.

Hunter stopped beating on Mikey as soon as he heard Sarah scream. He slid out of the ring and rushed over to her. He knelt down beside her and asked "Sarah, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Sarah looked up at Hunter and looked into his eyes. This wasn't 'The Game' Triple H, her storyline boyfriend. This was Hunter, her real life boyfriend who had told her he loved her.

She did her best to mask the pain and form a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I probably just got a couple cracked ribs, but I'll live." Sarah slowly got to her feet, with the help of Hunter and asked, "I thought Vince said they wouldn't counter our high risked moves."

"That's exactly what he said. I don't know why he countered that move." Hunter knew that none of the Spirit Squad members would go against Vince's orders, so he was confused as to why Nicky countered the moonsualt.

"We'll find out after the match. Come on, Shawn needs in there." Sarah said she headed for the ring.

"But you're hurt!" Hunter said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from entering the ring.

Sarah turned and smiled at him "When has that ever stopped me?" She pulled away from Hunter, got back in the ring and continued with the match. _She's right._ Hunter thought. No matter how bad Sarah was hurt, she always got back up and continued with the match.

**XXXX**

After the match Sarah, Shawn and Hunter headed backstage. Sarah headed straight for Nicky who was by catering.

"Nicky!" Sarah shouted to get his attention. Nicky looked up and Sarah motioned for him to come to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why the fuck did you counter that moonsault? Vince said that you guys weren't supposed to counter our high risked moves."

"He did say that and then he said counter at least one big move, so you could get hurt, because it was part of the storyline."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Well, he didn't tell me, Stephanie said that that was what Vince wanted."

_That bitch! _Sarah thought.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Sarah said as she walked away, towards the trainers room. She wasn't going to get mad at Nicky because he thought he was doing what the boss wanted.

"Sarah!" Sarah turned around to see who was calling her and saw Hunter walking towards her.

"Hey" Sarah said as Hunter caught up with her and continued to walk with him by her side.

"So what did Nicky say?" Hunter asked.

"He said that Stephanie told him that Vince wanted him to do that." Sarah informed him.

"Well, I just got finished talking with Vince and he said he had no idea why Nicky did that."

"Vince had nothing to do with it. Stephanie wanted me to get hurt." Her voice was full of venom as she said Stephanie's name.

**XXXX**

After Sarah got her ribs checked out, the medic said that she would have to miss Raw next week, because she did indeed have a couple cracked ribs, but other then that she was okay. Sarah was in DX's looker room with Hunter. Shawn had already left because he had a signing.

"I'm going to go talk to Stephanie." Hunter said as he got up.

"What? Why?" Sarah didn't want Hunter anywhere near Stephanie.

"Because she arranged for you to get hurt and I want to know why."

"Its okay. I'll talk to her. She my problem." Sarah said getting up, winching in pain.

"No you're hurt. You need to say in here and take it easy. I'll talk to her and then we can head back to the hotel." Hunter said as walked over to Sarah to help her sit back down.

Sarah knew that there was no point in arguing. Hunter wouldn't let her move out of the looker room because he was worried about her injury.

"Fine." Sarah said in defeat.

"I'll be right back." Hunter said as he leaded down and kissed Sarah.

Hunter left the looker room and walked down the hallways till he found Stephanie talking on her phone. He walked up to her and waited for her to end the call. As soon as she as did she asked "What can I do for you Hunter?"

"You can tell me why the fuck you told Nicky to let Sarah get hurt out there." Hunter demanded.

"Because she was the only thing standing between us." Stephanie decided to come right out and say it.

"Us? What 'us'? There is no 'us'" Hunter said.

"I know you have feelings for Sarah. I can see the way look at her. I wanted to show you how much better I am then her." Stephanie said moving closer to Hunter.

"What are you-" Before he could finished his sentence, Stephanie pull him toward her and pressed her lips again his.

* * *

><p>Sarah decide that she would go and find Stephanie and Hunter. She wanted to hear what Stephanie had to say to her face. She walked down the hallways, turning left and right until she found Hunter and Stephanie.<p>

Her heart broke at the sight before her. Stephanie had her lips pressed against Hunter's.

Hunter broke the kiss off and saw Sarah standing just down the hall, looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah…" Hunter couldn't finish what he was about to say before Sarah ran down the hall in the opposite direction. Hunter shot off after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Let go of me!" Sarah shouted, her voice cracking through the tears.

"Sarah it wasn't what it looked like, I swear." Hunter pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it! WE'RE OVER!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's gonna happen between Hunter and Sarah now?<em>**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I would have updated soon but i had a couple of test i needed to study for and i couldn't find a lot of time to write. i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hunter walked into the arena with Shawn at his side. It had been 2 weeks since Sarah had broke things off with him. He hadn't seen her at all during those 2 weeks. All he wanted was to have her in his arms again. When she told him they were over, he felt his heart break in to a million pieces.<p>

Shawn had noticed something was off with Hunter. He wasn't acting himself and the only time he had seen Hunter smile was when they were in the ring cutting a promo.

"Did something happen? I mean, you haven't been acting like you're self lately. Are you okay?" Shawn asked his voice full of concern for his best friend.

Hunter looked up at Shawn. Was it really that obvious that he was he had gotten his heart broken? "No, nothing happened. I'm fine." Hunter lied. He wished he could tell Shawn about what happened, but even if he and Sarah were no longer together, he still didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him.

"Hunter!" Hunter looked around to see Phil walking toward him.

"Can I talk to you?" Phil asked as he came up to him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alone?" Phil asked, looking at Shawn.

"Um, Shawn, could you give us a minute or two?" Hunter looked at Shawn and waited for his replied. Shawn nodded and walked toward their looker room.

Hunter turned back to Phil and knew exactly what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Sarah told me what happened and I wanted to hear what you have to say."

"I didn't kiss Stephanie, she kissed me. Sarah saw us before I had the chance to pull away." Hunter said in his defense.

"I believe you." Phil said after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"You do?" Hunter said, a bit surprised that Phil would believe him so easily. Phil wasn't his favorite person in the world and he sure as hell wasn't Phil's.

"Yeah I do. I don't believe you would break her heart, at least not on purpose. I remember the day after your and Sarah's date, she looked happier then I've ever seen her before. Sarah is like a sister to me and she is probably one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. Don't let her slip away because of a silly, stupid mistake. Go after her. She's much better off with you in her life. And what I've noticed of you lately you're much better with her in yours."

Phil was right. He shouldn't let Sarah slip away. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Sarah in his life. "I'm gonna talk to her tonight. I just hope that she'll listen to what I have to say."

"You might want to do it before you, Shawn and her need to get in the ring because of that storyline you guys are in." Phil reminded Hunter.

"I will, don't worry." Hunter assured him.

**XXXXX**

Sarah was sitting in her ring gear, in the looker room she was sharing with Phil. She was lost in her thoughts when Phil walked in.

"Where did you go?" Sarah asked her best friend.

"Nowhere." Phil replied heading for his bag.

"For real, Phil. Where did you go?" Sarah asked once more.

"I, uh, went to catering." Phil grabbed his ring gear and headed for the bathroom on the far right side of the locker room. Sarah waited till Phil reappeared to ask him her next question. "Why did you need to go to catering?"

"What is this, 20 questions? I went to talk to Mike Knox about our match later."

"Sorry, I was just curious." Sarah said getting up from the bench and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"Nowhere." Sarah smiled as she heard Phil sigh in frustration.

"How's it feel?" Sarah said as she exited the looked room.

The hallways were silent and nearly deserted. For the past 2 weeks, that was what she feared most. Silence let her mind drift to Hunter, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. Whenever she thought of Hunter, she thought of what happened with Stephanie. She tried to shake those thoughts from her head as she walked down the hall.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and was pulled into a darkened hallway, where only half the light worked and was completely deserted.

**XXX**

Stephanie was walking down the hall, looking for her father's office when she turned a corner and saw two people in the shadows of a darkened hallway. She couldn't make out their faces, but decided to keep unseen.

**XXX**

She tried to scream, but a hand was covering her mouth. "Sarah its me! Clam down!" The man said.

Sarah's tense muscles relaxed at the familiar voice. The man moved his hand away from her mouth.

"What the fuck? Why did you do that?"

"I needed to talk to you." He replied.

"You couldn't act like a normal person and just talk to me without pulling me into a dark hallway?"

"You of all people should know I'm nowhere near normal." He pointed out.

"You got that right." Sarah said leaning against the wall. His laughter filled the hallway and Sarah realized how much she missed hearing it, or even just hearing his voice.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

"I want to talk to you about what happened with Stephanie." Hunter said getting straight to the point.

Sarah kept silent and Hunter saw that as a sign to continue. "I didn't kiss Stephanie, she kissed me. You saw us before I had a chance to pull away. You are the only girl want to be with and I don't have eyes for anybody but you. I'm sorry that I even let Stephanie get close enough to kiss me. I never wanted that to happen and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, and only you. Sarah, please can you forgive me for what happened?"

Not waiting for an answer, Hunter pressed his lips against Sarah's. Sarah kissed back without hesitation. She felt the same spark and passion that she felt when they first kissed at Unforgiven. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

When they finally pulled apart Sarah smiled said "I forgive you. Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Hunter said pressing his forehead against Sarah's.

"Who's the better kisser, me or her?" Sarah asked smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, without a doubt." Hunter said as he pressed his lips to her's once again.

Hunter pulled away and said "We should get going. We should be going on soon."

"Aren't Adam and Randy supposed to be making fun of you guys this week?" Sarah said as they started to walk back to the looker room area.

**XXX**

As Hunter and Sarah turned a corner and disappeared from view, Stephanie stepped out from hiding. She had seen everything that just happened and heard all Sarah and Hunter had said. She felt her hatred for Sarah grow. She needed to come up with a plan to break them up….

**XXX**

Shawn was talking with Randy Orton about their in-ring segment that was to happen later that night, when he heard Hunter's laughter. He looked around and saw Hunter and Sarah walking down the hallway towards them. Hunter had a smile on his face and he looked happy. Shawn hadn't seen Hunter like that for 2 weeks. He wondered what would have changed his mood so drastically, and then Shawn realized that it was also the first time Hunter had seen Sarah in those 2 weeks. Was Sarah the cause of his change of mood?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Shawn find out about Hunter and Sarah? <em>**

**_What will Stephanie do?_**

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update as soon as possible. And please remember to review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for the Reviews on the last chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Randy!" Stephanie shouted, trying to get his attention. Randy looked up and walked over to Stephanie.<p>

"What's up, Steph?" Randy said as he greeted her with a smile.

"I just was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, go head."

"What do you thing about Sarah?"

"Michaels?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah. What do you think about her?" Stephanie asked again.

"There's a lot a think about her. She smart, beautiful, funny, and extremely talented. Any guy would be lucky to be able to call her his." Randy had a feelings for Sarah. He never acted on it because she figured she wouldn't be interested in a guy like him.

_Perfect! _Stephanie thought. She was one step closer to putting her plan into gear.

"If you think that way about her, then why don't you go after her?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I figured she wouldn't be interested in me." Randy admitted.

"Now, why would you say that?" Randy just shrugged.

"You should ask her out or something." If she could convince Randy to go for Sarah then maybe Sarah would leave Hunter for Randy.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Go for it!"

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

Stephanie smiled as Randy walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm headed to the gym. I should be back in an hour and a half." Shawn said heading for the door.<p>

"Okay." Hunter said over his shoulder as he sat on the couch.

As soon as Hunter heard the door close behind Shawn he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hey Hunter." _Sarah said on the other end of the call.

"Shawn left for the gym and won't be back for awhile. You want to come up?"

"_Yeah, I be there in a couple of minutes." _Sarah said as she hung up the phone.

Every chance Sarah and Hunter had a chance to spend time together they took it, weather it was a couple of minutes or a couple of hours.

Not even 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Hunter got up off the couch and headed for the door. He opened the door, already knowing who he would find on the other side.

"Hey beautiful." Hunter said as he kissed Sarah.

"Hey." Sarah said smiling as she walked into the room.

Sarah headed for the couch and Hunter followed her. Sarah sat down and Hunter did the same. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her on to his lap.

Sarah twisted around so that she was facing Hunter. "So what do want to do?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." Hunter replied smiling as he looked into her steel blue eyes.

Sarah pressed her lips against Hunter's. Hunter deepened the kiss as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sarah broke off the kiss and asked "How long till Shawn gets back?"

"Long enough." Hunter replied, continuing to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Shawn walked back into his and Hunter's hotel room and saw Hunter sitting on the couch. "Hey Hunter."<p>

"Hey Shawn. How was the gym?" Hunter said as he turned to face Shawn.

Shawn noticed a look in Hunter's eye that wasn't there when he left. He looked so much more happier then when he left.

"Good. Met with some of the guys. Whatcha do when I was gone?" Shawn asked as he collapsed on the couch next to Hunter. There was a different sent in the air. He couldn't identify it at first but there realized that it was his sister's perfume.

"Nothing much. Just…you know… uh, watched T.V.." Hunter told Shawn as looked back at the T.V..

"Was Sarah here?" Shawn questioned.

_Crap! _Hunter thought. He knew why Shawn was asking this question. He could smell her perfume in the air as well. He was just hoping that Shawn wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, she stopped by." Hunter couldn't lie and say she wasn't there because it was pretty obvious she was.

"Why?"

"Uh…." Hunter tried to think of a something to tell him. "She, uh… stopped by to see if you were here. I said you weren't but that you should be back soon and that she could wait for you." Hunter finally managed to get out.

"So then why isn't she here?" Shawn was become more and more confused by Hunter's answers.

Hunter racked his brain to think of a good reason as to why she would leave. "Phil called her and then she said she had to go."

"Oh, okay…." Shawn said as he got up off the couch and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He still didn't fully understand and felt like there was something he was missing. He was hit with a flash back of when he left Sarah and Hunter alone in the locker room before Unforgiven. He had had the same feeling when he came back from catering. Something had gone on between them, but he didn't know what.

Then he remembered Hunter sudden change in mood after Hunter had seem Sarah. Shawn stopped and looked back at Hunter sitting on the couch. _That's impossible… Hunter and Sarah? There's no way. _Shawn thought. He didn't want to think of the possibility as he shook the thoughts from his head and continued to head to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Sarah looked up as she heard a knock on her locker room door. "Come on in!" Sarah said as she stood up.<p>

Randy walked in a waved a couple of tickets in front of Sarah's face. Sarah took them from his hand and looked over them.

"No way!" Sarah said smiling she as looked up at Randy. They were tickets to a The St. Louis Rams vs. The New York Giants football game.

"I know how big a fan of football you are and of The New York Giants. I was thinking, that if you didn't have plans Sunday we could go to the game." Randy said returning the smile.

Sarah was from San Antonio so naturally she would go for a Texas NFL team, but no, the Giants were rivals to the Dallas Cowboys, which was the team her brother loved. Sarah loved going against her brother in sports, so she picked Shawn's favorite team's rival.

"Yeah I would love to go! How did you get these? I thought the game was sold out?"

"I know a guy on the Rams. He said whenever I wanted a coupe of tickets all I had to do was ask." The Rams were Randy favorite team because they represented his home town. It was rare when the WWE was in the same town a game was being played so whenever Randy had a chance he went to the games.

"Well, don't make up any excuses when the Rams lose." Sarah said to Randy as she gave him a playful smile.

"If the Rams lose, I'm pretending I don't know at the game." Randy said returning the smile and taking back one fo the tickets and leaving the other one with Sarah.

"Not 'IF' but 'WHEN' they lose." Sarah said correcting him.

"If that's what you think." Randy said headed for the door.

"Okay. You're on Orton!" Sarah said as Randy flashed her a quick smile as he exited the locker room.

* * *

><p>"So you're going on a date with Orton?" Hunter said as he sat on the couch next to Sarah. Shawn had a couple of interviews to do so he wouldn't be back till late that night.<p>

"Its not a date. I'm just going to a game with him. Besides, if it was a dated it wouldn't even be able to compare to our first date." Sarah said as she rested her head on Hunter's lap and looked up at him.

"You know I could say you were cheating on me." Hunter said playfully.

"You could say that if it was date, but its not."

"Okay its not a date, I believe you." Hunter smiled as he kissed Sarah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whats gonna happen between Randy and Sarah?<strong>_

_**Will Stephanie's plan work?**_

**Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. I really hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I told you they would lose!" Sarah said as her and Randy walked out of the Edward Jones Dome in St. Louis, Missouri. Sarah and Randy had witness the Rams lose to the Giants with a score of 16 to 28.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Randy said a little disappointed that his favorite team had lost. He was glad however, that he got to spend the most part of the afternoon with Sarah.

"Don't be a sore loser, Randy." Sarah nudged Randy playfully, earning a smile from The Legend Killer.

"Okay, fine the Rams lost, the Giants won. Now, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat?" Randy didn't want this to end. He was having fun and wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sarah. His feelings were growing towards her. He loved the fact that she wasn't one of those girls that panicked when she broke a nail and that she could be one of the guys sometimes and loved to have fun.

Sarah's stomach growled in response. She was starving, she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I'll take that as a yes." Randy said as he laughed. Sarah nodded her head as they headed for Randy's car.

**XXX**

_How's the 'date' going? _Sarah smiled as she looked at the text from Hunter. Randy had picked out at a little diner, not far from the stadium.

_U know u can really b annoying sometimes _Sarah replied and looked back up at Randy.

"I think I've gone half deaf, from you yelling so much at the game." Randy said as he messed with his right ear.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a very enthusiastic fan." Sarah looked down as she felt her phone vibrate.

_I know. But you still Love me ;)_

_Keep telling yourself that. _She texted back_. _Sarah looked up as their food was placed on the table.

Her and Randy had both ordered a simple cheeseburger with fries. Sarah was drinking Pepsi and Randy was drinking Coke.

"I don't understand what's with you and Punk, doesn't Pepsi taste the same as Coke?" Randy asked, taking bite into his burger.

"Well I guess to some people it taste different." Sarah said tossing a fry into her month.

"Or maybe you and Punk are just weird." Randy stated after he swallowed.

"Are you calling me weird?" Sarah said playfully.

"In a good way." Randy said as he smiled at her.

"Nice save Orton." Sarah threw a fry at Randy and it hit him in the chest.

"Hey!" Randy said throwing it back.

Sarah laughed as she picked up the fry off her lap, where it had landed, and threw it again at Randy. This time it hit him in the face. "Oh, sorry Randy. I didn't mean to hit you in the face." Sarah said apologetically.

Randy looked back up at her and said "Oh, Its on!" Randy threw 3 fries at Sarah this time. They continued the French fry war until all their fries were either on the other person or the floor.

Sarah looked over at her phone and saw that Hunter had text her back.

_:'( _

Sarah did her best not to laugh.

_Im just kidding. I Love you 3 _It didn't take long for Hunter to reply back.

_Love you too. I'll see you when u get back._

Sarah looked around at the French fry battle field. It was obvious she won, but she didn't want to start another war.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" Randy asked, getting out his wallet and flicking a couple of fries off him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Sarah stood up and about 10 fries fell to the floor. Sarah and Randy broke out into laughter.

"Never in my life have I seen so many good French fries go to waste." Sarah stated as she followed Randy to the door.

* * *

><p>As Randy and Sarah approached Sarah's hotel room, Sarah pulled out her key card and said "I had so much fun today. We really should do this again sometime."<p>

"I had fun today too and you're right we should definitely do this again." _Does that mean she likes me? _Randy wondered.

Sarah was about to speak when her hotel room door opened. Hunter stepped out and said "I thought I heard you guys out here."

Randy looked at Sarah and asked "What is _he _doing in you're room?" Randy shot an angry glance at Hunter. Randy got along fine with Hunter backstage, but that didn't mean that he liked him. It was probably because Hunter got the chance to be in a romantic storyline with Sarah.

"Uh….." _That's a good question _Sarah thought. Sarah looked at Hunter for some help to explain.

" I was waiting for you guys to get back, because I wanted to talk with Sarah." Hunter stated.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I better get going." Randy said as he kissed Sarah. Sarah was surprised at Randy's action. She felt a spark with Randy, but it was nothing compared to what Sarah felt when she kissed Hunter. Sarah pulled away and was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him that she is already with someone else? She needed to, didn't she? She looked at Hunter and saw the rage in his eyes. Sarah saw this was a sign that Hunter was about to do something stupid. It wasn't Randy's fault, he didn't know she was with anyone.

"Randy…..I...I'm with someone else. I'm sorry." Sarah finally said.

"What? With who?" Randy was shocked. He had no idea she was with someone. He had never seen her with anyone. Randy felt himself engulf with rage.

"Its complicated…." Sarah said looking anywhere, but Randy's face.

"WITH WHO?" Randy shouted. He was losing control of his anger. Sarah cowered away. She had never seen Randy like this and it scared her.

"Lay off Orton!" Hunter said pushing Randy against the wall.

Randy looked between Hunter and Sarah for a couple of brief seconds. "She's… with you?" He finally said with his voice still raised. This fueled his anger even more and he lunged at Hunter.

* * *

><p>For the past couple of days, Shawn couldn't get his mind off Hunter and his sister. He was headed to Sarah's hotel room to ask her if there was anything between her and Hunter. In the direction of Sarah's room, he heard Randy's voice shout 'She's with you' and heard a loud thump as if something crashed against the wall.<p>

Shawn ran full speed down the hallways and found Hunter and Randy trading punches. Randy's nose was bleeding and there was blood coming from the corner of Hunter's mouth. Sarah was trying to pull them apart, but Randy pushed her away and she hit the wall with a loud thud. Hunter looked over at Sarah and back at Randy. The rage in Hunter eyes grew as he threw a couple of more punches at Randy. Then, Hunter rammed Randy into the wall and ran over to Sarah. Shawn shot forward and held Randy back from attacking Hunter. Shawn shoved Randy in the opposite direction and asked "What the hell is going on here?"

Randy looked at Shawn. He said nothing, turned and walked away with a limp in his step. Shawn decided that the threat from Randy was gone and he turned in the direction of where his sister and Hunter where.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have came out of the room. I should have just stayed inside." Shawn heard Hunter say.

"No, it's not you're fault. What were you doing in my room anyway? And how did you get in?" Sarah winched in pain as she tried to stand up. She sat back down to relieve the pain that was shooting through her back.

Shawn stayed where he was. He wasn't sure if they had even noticed him, because they had their backs to him and were facing the opposite direction.

A small smile appeared on Hunter's face and he said "I wanted to see you. And I wanted to hear how the game went. And the 'getting in' part was easy. I just went to the front desk, said that I was your boyfriend and that we lost our key. "

Sarah smiled "That's one of the thing that I love about you. You can figure anything out. Even if its how to break into your girlfriend's hotel room." Sarah pressed her lips to Hunter's and as soon as she did she felt all her pain melt away.

Hunter pulled away after a couple of seconds and said "I didn't 'break in'. I used a key." Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Hunter kissed Sarah and then added "I love you too." Hunter helped Sarah get to her feet, doing his best to try and cause as little pain to Sarah as possible.

Once Sarah was on her feet she looked over Hunter's shoulder. She froze as she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Hunter turned around and followed her gaze and saw Shawn staring at them with the look of shock written all over his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's Shawn going to do now that he knows about Hunter and Sarah?<strong>_

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! **

* * *

><p>Shawn couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had found the answer to the question he was going to ask Sarah. Not only was there something between them, they were apparently in love.<p>

As Shawn closed the space between himself, Hunter and Sarah, the look of shock on his face was replace by rage.

"Shawn….." Sarah started but couldn't finish. This was not the way she wanted her brother to find out about her and Hunter. Then, Sarah noticed that the rage wasn't directed at her, but at Hunter.

"I can't believe, you of all people would go behind my back and do something like this!" Shawn said, looking at Hunter.

"Its not like I broke a damn law, Shawn! I haven't done anything wrong! I fell in love, and you're getting pissed at me for it? I thought you were better then that!" Hunter said getting in Shawn's face.

"You're in a relationship with my sister and you didn't tell me! And of all the people you had to 'fall in love' with, you picked Sarah?"

"I can't help who I fall in love with! The person who I fell in love with, just happened to be Sarah! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I'm not sorry for being in love with her!"

"Enough!" Sarah said as she got between her brother and Hunter. Sarah looked at Shawn and said "Shawn you need to realize that everything isn't going to be to your liking. You're my brother and I love you, but I don't give a damn what you think about us being together. Me and Hunter are in love and happy. I thought that's all you wanted? For me to be happy."

"I do want you to be happy, but not when you're with my best friend!"

"Well, then too bad. There is nothing you can do to keep us from being together." Sarah back away from Shawn and moved to Hunter's side.

"Shawn, like I said, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but she's right. You need to get over you're self and come back to the real world. You can't control what Sarah or I do or don't do." Hunter stated, wrapping his arm around Sarah's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"You know what? You guys do whatever the hell you want! I don't care! I'm done with the both of you!" Shawn said and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. "Go up to my room and get your stuff, because if its still there when I get back from my meeting with Vince, I'm tossing it in the trash!" Shawn shouted over his shoulder to Hunter, after he checked his watch. He was hoping he could simply ask Sarah if there was something between her and Hunter, that she would say no and then he could head to his meeting with Vince with a clear mind, but no. Now he was going to be late, all thanks to Sarah and Hunter.

**XXXX**

Hunter swiped his new key card and entered Sarah's, and now his, hotel room. He had just retrieved this belongings from his previous room. Sarah was curled up on the couch, asleep. He smiled as he placed his bags down and walked over to the couch. Ever since Shawn had walked away, she hadn't stopped crying. Hunter gently picked Sarah up, cradling her in his arms. He walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He placed the blankets over her and bent down and kissed her forehead. He left the room and made sure to close the door quietly so he would not wake her up.

Hunter leaded his back against the door and sighed. He had no idea how to handle this situation. He sure as hell didn't want to leave Sarah just 'cause Shawn didn't like them together. But seeing Sarah in this much pain made his heart hurt. He hated seeing her like this, but he didn't know how to fix it.

Hunter reached for his phone and dialed the number of a person that could hopefully help with Sarah.

"Hey Phil, its Hunter. I was just wondering if you could come over to Sarah's room. I need you're help with something."

"_You're asking me for help? And why Sarah's room?"_

"Yes, I'm asking you for help and it's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here."

"_Why are you just assuming that I'll come?"_

"Because its about Sarah."

"…_Ok…..I'll be there in a couple of minutes." _Phil said hanging up the phone.

**XX**

"I have no idea how to help you with this." Phil admitted, after Hunter had told him everything that transpired with Shawn.

"Its ok. The main reason I called you was Sarah." Hunter said sitting across Phil at the table. He place a Pepsi in front of Phil and placed his cup of coffee on the table.

"What about her?" Phil questioned.

"This thing with Shawn has hit her hard. She's basically torn between Shawn and me. It kills me to see her like this and I just don't know what to do."

"The first thing is that you can't leave her because you think it'll fix this, because it won't, it'll make it so much more hard for her. She basically picked you over Shawn, her own brother and that's saying something. I don't think I've ever seen a brother and sister so close." Phil never in a million years figured he would be giving advice to the man sitting across from. Him and Hunter never saw eye to eye but when it came to Sarah, he guessed they were pretty much on the same page.

"Thanks Phil. That's totally helping right now." Hunter said sarcastically as he was reminded of how close the two siblings were.

"Sorry. The second thing is that you need to be there for her. Whatever she needs, give it to her, whether it's a shoulder to cry on or a new pony."

"As much as I would love to, I can't spend every second with her. I have signings, interviews, matches…"

"Yes, I know that. That's were I can help. When you have things to do or matches, signings or things like that, I'll be there. I think I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again. Sarah is like a sister to me. She is my best friend. Whenever she needs me, I'll be there for her."

Just then the bedroom door opened and Sarah walked out.

"Hey Phil. What are you doing here?"

"Just talking with Hunter, that's all." Phil replied.

Sarah sat on Hunter's lap and Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Before I fell asleep I thought of something." Sarah said taking a sip of Hunter's coffee.

"What would that be?" Hunter asked.

"How the hell are we going to do the whole DX storyline?"

She had a good question. Hunter thought it over for a second.

"I'll talk with Vince and try to figure something out."

"I kinda want a match with Phil." Sarah said as she smiled and looked at her best friend across the table.

"Okay. I'll make it happen." Hunter stated, taking Phil's advice on getting her anything she wanted.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Phil said, feeling a bit left out.

"No." Sarah and Hunter said at the same time, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Shawn sat on his bed in his hotel room. Hunter had come and gathered all his belongs and now the room seemed so empty. Shawn flipped his phone open and felt a pain in his heart as he looked at the picture on the screen. It was him and Sarah, smiling and laughing together. A single tear ran down his cheek. Would they ever have another moment like this? With what happened early that day, he wasn't sure they ever would.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't think its my best chapter so far, but please remember to review! I love to hear what you guys have to say! =)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts! This chapter is longer then the ones that i've written so far, I just couln't find a place to stop the chapter so i kept writing =)**

** Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"What did Vince say?" Sarah asked as Hunter walked into the locker room. It was the day after the confrontation with Shawn, and Hunter had gone to talk to Vince about their situation.<p>

"He said that he understands and that tonight instead of having a tag match, we'll have separate matches. I'll be going against Copeland and Shawn will be going against Orton. I also talked to Vince about that match with Phil you wanted, and he said that you can have it. It'll be the second match tonight."

"So he knows that we're together now?" Sarah had just finished getting her ring gear on and was set and ready for her match with her best friend. Hunter, who was already in his DX ring gear, walked over to Sarah.

"Yeah, he knows and after Orton gets here tonight, it won't be long before everyone backstage knows." Hunter said as he sat on the bench next to his girlfriend.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Orton will tell Cena, and then Cena will tell everyone else."

"No way. John wouldn't do that. Randy will defiantly be the one that makes sure everyone knows about us, not John."

"Why are you defending Cena? Do you have a crush on him or something? If you do, I'm going start kicking ass. You remember what happened to the last guys who made a move on you?" Hunter said playfully.

"Yeah, you kicked his ass and in the process, got us into this situation." Sarah said as she remembered the events of the day before. She felt herself begin to sadden as she thought of Shawn's reaction to the news about her and Hunter.

Hunter noticed Sarah's eyes fill with pain and he realized what his comment was making her think of. "Sarah, I'm sorry I-" he began to apologize but Sarah cut him off.

"No, its ok. You don't need to apologize." Sarah said as she tried to shake those thoughts from her head and added "And I don't have a crush on John for your information. I mean sure he's got a great body, extremely funny…. "

"Hello! Did you not realize your boyfriend sitting right next to you?" Hunter said as he pretended to look offended.

"I'm just kidding! If it makes you feel any better you're much better looking and 10 times funnier." Sarah said kissing him.

"As a matter of fact, that does make me feel better." Hunter said smiling.

Sarah laughed, got up and headed for the door and said "Come on, lets go to catering." Hunter nodded and followed after her.

"Hey Adam." Sarah said as her and Hunter approached the Rated R Superstar in catering.

Adam looked up from where he was sitting at a table and spotted the couple. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting for when we got to go out there for Sarah's match." Hunter responded as him and Sarah sat across the table from Adam.

"So you guys are together now?" Adam wasn't at all surprised when he found that Hunter and Sarah were together. They were perfect for each other, so he didn't understand why it took them so long to finally get together.

"See, didn't I tell you everyone would find out." Hunter said as he turned to Sarah.

"Yeah, we're together. And its not a bad thing that people know. We just didn't want Shawn finding out, and he knows now." Sarah stated looking between Hunter and Adam.

"Who told you?" Hunter asked as he got up to get a bottle of water. He grabbed a bottle for himself and one for Sarah.

"Randy." Adam said as Hunter sat back down putting the bottles of water on the table.

"I told you John wouldn't go and tell everyone." Sarah said in an 'I told you so' tone. Just as she said that, a chair was pulled between Hunter's chair and Sarah's chair.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" John asked sitting on the chair between Hunter and Sarah.

"As a matter of fact you did. I was just saying that you wouldn't go around an tell everyone about me and Hunter."

"Now why would I do that? What do I gain from spreading rumors about you two love birds?" John said as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"An ass kicking." Hunter muttered.

"Like that one you gave Randy? No thanks. He was bitching all last night about how much pain he was in." John shared his hotel room with Randy. Randy was John's best friend, so he knew all about what happened yesterday.

"So that's why Orton had a black eye." Randy had only told Adam that Hunter and Sarah where a couple, not that he and Hunter got in a fight.

"I gave him a black eye? I don't remember hitting him in the eye, but I do remember the look on his face after I rammed him into the wall." Hunter had a smile on his face as he remembered beating the crap outta Orton the day before.

A member of the backstage crew cleared their throat to get their attention. "Um, Sarah your match is next."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Sarah answered him and moved John's arm off her shoulder so she could up get. "We'll talk with you guys after the match."

Hunter and Sarah said good bye to their friends and followed behind the crew member.

Shawn was sitting in his locker room watching Raw. He automatically perked up when he heard DX's theme. His sister and Hunter walked down the ramp, throwing glow sticks into the crowd. They got into the ring and did the DX crotch-chop with the pyro going off behind them. Hunter turned to Sarah and kissed her before he headed out of the ring to do commentary.

Shawn thought he would become angry and upset at the site of them together, but he didn't. Instead he felt nothing but guilt. He had been thinking about what had happened between them all last night and realized that he gotten mad at them for falling in love. Hunter was right, you can't help who you fall in love with. He should be happy for them.

Then he remembered when he was walking to the ring with Hunter and Sarah and saw how in love they looked. And how he thought that they looked like a good couple. The truth was that they would be a good couple.

Shawn thought back to all the moments of Hunter and Sarah. Every moment they were together they were smiling and laughing. He needed to set thing right with Hunter and Sarah, but how? After how he acted yesterday, he wouldn't be surprised if neither one of them wanted to talk to him.

Sarah was recovering from a knee to the face and bulldog from Punk. She staggered to her feet and felt Punk lift her up on his shoulders, getting ready to go for the GTS. Sarah elbowed him in the face and wiggled off his shoulders.

When he turned around Sarah kicked him in the stomach and gave him a DDT. She looked over at the announce table to see Hunter looking at her with a smile on his face. Sarah smiled back and headed for the top rope. Punk had recovered from the DDT and kicked Sarah in the side in the head just as she was about to put her second foot on the top rope. Sarah lost her balance and fell backwards out to ringside.

When Sarah landed, her head bounced off the ground. She yelped as pain coursed through her head. Her eyes were shut as she did her best to handle the pain, but in kept getting more and more intense. She opened her eyes to find everything blurry and dim. She could make out a black and white striped shirt, which she guessed was the referee.

She could just barely hear him ask "Sarah are you okay? Can you hear me?" But she couldn't responded, the pain was so intense. The referee saw that as a sign that she could not continue with the match and called for the bell. Then she saw another figure, and it was one that she could recognize without thinking about.

Hunter yelled at the referee to get help. Sure enough the referee left and when he came back he had the trainers and doctors behind him. The doctor told Hunter something that Sarah couldn't quite make out. Hunter nodded and lifted Sarah up in his arms. He made sure to keep her head balanced and steady, just as the doctors directed him.

He carried Sarah backstage to the trainer's room and put her on one of the medical tables. After that, the medical staff was surrounding her to see what was wrong.

Hunter watched what was happening from a distance and failed to see that Shawn had come to stand beside him.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Shawn asked, his voice filled with nothing but concern for his little sister.

Hunter was surprised to hear that there was no hostility his in his voice. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything yet." Just then a member of the medical staff approached them and said "She is going to be fine. It's just a mild concussion. "

"If it's just a mild concussion, then why didn't she respond to the ref or me?" Hunter asked.

"The way she hit her head would have cause a tremendous amount of pain. She probably tried too but the pain wouldn't let her. She's responsive now and can talk. You can see her in a couple of minutes, we just need to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Okay. Thank you." Hunter said, relived to hear Sarah was going to be fine. The medical staff member smiled at them both and then headed back to where Sarah was.

"Look, Hunter I'm so sorry for how I acted yesterday. I don't know what came over me. You were right, you can't help who you fall in love with. I can see how happy you make her and how happy she makes you. And that's all I want, for you guys to be happy."

"I forgive you Shawn. I would have probably acted the same. Once again, I'm really sorry for keeping it from you. We were afraid of how you would act if you found out."

"It was really none of my business in the first place so you guys shouldn't have needed to hide anything. So…. are we okay now? Can we go back to how it was before all this?"

"I would like that, to go back to bringing the idiot out in one another." Hunter smiled and embraced his best friend. As Hunter and Shawn separated, Phil came running in. "Oh my gosh is she okay? I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Phil, chill out. She has a mild concussion, but she is going to be fine. It wasn't your fault she got hurt. She just landed wrong." Hunter said trying to comfort him.

"But still, if I hadn't-" Phil began, but was interrupted by one of the doctors.

"You guys can see her now." The doctor informed them.

Phil practically ran over to Sarah. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. How do feel? Are you going-"

"My god Phil, just shut up." Sarah finally managed to get him to stop talking so she could say something. "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. And I want a rematch."

"Well, that rematch will have to wait 2 weeks." The doctor said as he helped Sarah sit up. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while."

"Okay doc, I got it." Sarah gave the doctor a reassuring smile. The doctor smiled back and walked away.

"I still want that rematch Phil." Sarah told Phil.

"You got it." Phil smiled at Sarah as Hunter and Shawn joined them.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Hunter asked as he took her hand in his.

"Oh, I've never felt better!" Sarah said sarcastically,

Sarah looked at Shawn, standing next to Hunter. She looked between the two, nervous of what might happen.

Hunter saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry, we're okay now." Sarah sighed in relief and looked at her brother as he spoke.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for how I acted. You're right, I do want you be happy and you are. I can except that you and Hunter are together."

"Its okay Shawn, I understand why you acted how you did." Sarah hugged her brother as tears fell down her cheek.

"I love Sarah and I'm so sorry."

"I Love you too bro." Sarah said as she felt that everything was perfect now. She had her brother back, her relationship with Hunter was no longer a secret and she felt like nothing in the world could bring her down.

"I'm so much better for her then Hunter is! I don't understand why she would go with him, instead of me!" Randy said as he paced back in forth in his locker room. Stephanie was sitting on a bench as she listened to him rant.

"Don't worry Randy, I'm sure she'll realize that sooner or later." Stephanie reassured him, with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, i love to hear what you guys think! =)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Stayed home from school today so I had a lot of free time to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"Hunter, let go! I'm going to be late!" Sarah said through her laughter, as she did her best to pull out of her boyfriend's grasp.<p>

"No, I don't want you to go." Hunter gave a final tug and pulled Sarah into his lap as he sat up in bed.

"If I'm late for my signing with Phil, Vince is going to kill me." The doctor had cleared Sarah yesterday, and this would be Sarah's first signing since she had gotten her concussion.

"To bad. You're not leaving." Hunter said smiling as Sarah tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Babe, I love you, but I really got to go!"

"Fine, but I want a kiss good-bye." Hunter said as he released Sarah.

Sarah got up off Hunter's lap and kissed him, but Hunter wouldn't let Sarah pull away. As Hunter deepened the kiss, Sarah stopped trying to pull away and kissed back. Hunter pulled Sarah back into his lap, but this time Sarah didn't fight it.

When Hunter and Sarah pulled apart, Hunter asked "You still want to go to that signing?"

"No, not really, but I have to." Sarah said getting back off Hunter's lap.

Hunter let out a sigh and said "Fine, but tonight it's just gonna be me and you."

Sarah smiled at him as she grabbed her phone and key card. "Now what would we be doing?"

"I don't know. Watch a couple of movies, go out and have dinner, and just maybe it will end up like our last dinner date." Hunter said as he winked towards her.

Sarah laughed as she turned to exit their room. "Maybe if you play your cards right."

That comment made Hunter's smile grow wider. "Love you!"

"Love you too." Sarah said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

**XXX**

"Phil, where are you?" Sarah asked him as she walked into a backroom so she could hear better.

"_I'm about to do a radio interview." _Phil answered on the other end of the phone.

"What? We have a signing in like, five minutes."

"_Stephanie called me and told me that I was to do this interview instead."_

"So then who am I doing this signing with?"

"_I don't know, Stephanie said she told you already."_

"Come on Phil, this is Stephanie we're talking about."

"_Oh, yeah. Ok so she probably didn't call and tell you for a reason."_

"What reason would she have to not tell me who I'm doing a signing with?"

"_I guess you'll find out. I got to got, they're gonna start the interview."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Sarah said hanging up the phone.

There was a knock on the door and a man popped his head in. "Sarah, they're ready for you at the table.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sarah slipped her phone back into her pocket and followed after the man. There was a line of fans out the door, in front of the table. A smile formed on Sarah's face. She loved her fans, because without them she wouldn't be where she was today.

As Sarah recognized who was sitting at the table, where Phil would have sat, her heart dropped and her smile slowly faded. _Are you serious? Out off all people, it had to be him? _Sarah had nothing against him, as a matter of fact she still considered him a good friend. It was what happened a couple of weeks ago, that made her reluctant to want to sit next to him for 2 hours.

"Hey Randy." Sarah said sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Randy smiled towards her. He couldn't believe that Steph had managed to switch him out with Punk.

"Can we forget about what happened with you and Hunter?" Sarah was straight forward as she looked at Randy

"It was totally my fault. I should have asked if you were with anyone and I lost control of my anger. I'm real sorry that I hurt you, I didn't mean to." Randy hadn't realized that Sarah was even hurt until he saw her on the ground with a pained expression all over face. He felt terrible but didn't go up and see if she was okay because Hunter was with her.

" Yeah I know you didn't mean to and Hunter shouldn't have pushed you. I also don't blame you, no one knew we together, but Phil and Natalya. Not even Shawn knew then."

"I still shouldn't have exploded like that. Can I make you to you? Like maybe we could go and grab a cup of coffee after this?" Randy was hoping she would say yes, so he could make up for how he acted.

Sarah hesitated, but finally answered "Yeah, sure."

**XXX**

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, as Sarah's laughter filled the small café that they decided to go to.

"That face you just made!" Sarah said as she finally got her laughter under control.

"What? You mean this one?" Randy crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Sarah broke out into laughter and said "No not that one, but it's just as funny!"

Randy continued to make different stupid faces till he ran out of ideas. He was glad that he could make Sarah laugh like this, plus he was having a blast acting like he was a little kid again.

Sarah looked at the clock and saw that they had been here an hour.

"I should really get going." Sarah stated as looked at Randy who was staring a her with a smile on his face.

"Why? I don't know about you, but I'm having a blast." Randy said a little disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm having just as much fun as you are, but I should be heading back to the hotel."

_To be with Hunter…. _Randy thought. She should be with him, not Hunter. If she was, they wouldn't have had to hide their relationship like she had done with Hunter.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car. Let me just pay the bill." Randy said getting up and getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

Randy paid the bill and left a tip on the table. They walked to Sarah car in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all.

Once at her car, Randy opened the diver side door for Sarah after she unlocked it. "Thanks Randy. I'll see at the arena on Monday." Sarah gave him a quick hug and then hopped in her car.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." Randy closed the door for Sarah and smiled as she pulled away.

**XXX**

"Where were you? The signing ended over an hour ago." Hunter said as Sarah entered their hotel room. Hunter got up off the couch and headed towards his girlfriend.

"You're just as bad as Shawn, you know that? And I was hanging out with a friend. " Sarah said as she kissed him.

"I'm guessing you guys met up for coffee." Hunter said smiling at her.

"How did you know?"

"You taste like coffee." Hunter laughed at the look on Sarah face when he had guessed where she had been.

Sarah rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

When she came back out Hunter asked "So how did the signing with Phil go?"

"It didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?"

"It got changed at the last second and I had to do the signing with Randy."

"What didn't he say? Did he do anything to hurt you?" Hunter didn't like the fact that Sarah had been with Randy. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sarah, he trusted her with his life, but he didn't trust Randy at all.

"No, I'm fine. He said he was sorry for what happened and said he wanted to make it up, so we met for coffee."

"He's the 'friend' you had coffee with?" Hunter could see that Randy had a thing for Sarah. He could see it in the way he looked at her after they came back from the game. He was afraid of what Randy might do.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want you spending time with him anymore." Hunter didn't want to take any risk of losing Sarah to Randy.

"What? Why?" Sarah couldn't understand where Hunter was coming from.

"I don't want to risk losing you to him. Can you not see that he feels something for you?" Hunter nearly felt his heart break at the thought of losing her.

"Me and Randy are just good friends and I promise, I will never leave you. I love you with all my heart and nothing or no one can change that." Sarah stepped closer to Hunter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being so overprotective." Hunter said as he pressed his forehead against her's.

"It's okay I'm used to it by now because of Shawn." Sarah said smiling.

Hunter smiled in return and pressed his lips to her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave a review, because i love hearing what you guys think. =)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg im so sorry that its been a while since i updated. I've had a lot of school work and couldn't find a lot of time to write. Plus, i had a bit of writers block =/**

**Anyways, thanks for the views on the last chapter and here's the next chapter. i hope guys like it =)**

* * *

><p>"Sir, you said you needed to see me about something?" Sarah asked as she stepped into her boss' office. It was Monday and only about an hour before Raw started.<p>

Vince looked up from his paperwork and answered "Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about a new storyline." Sarah sat down in a chair in front of Vince's desk and waited for her boss to go on.

"The Rated RKO and DX feud is going fantastic, but someone pitched me an idea on how to make it even better." Vince informed her.

"And how will we do that?"

"We're going to give DX and Rated RKO another thing to fight over."

"That would be what?"

"You." Vince simply stated.

"What do you mean, that they're going to fight over me?" Sarah usual understood most of Vince's ideas and plans, but this time he had completely lost her.

"The romantic storyline with you and Triple H is going to become the center of the feud. Were are going to form somewhat of a 'love triangle', if that's what you would like to call it, between you, Hunter and Randy."

"Wait, what?" Sarah wanted to make sure she heard him right. Why of all people did he have to pick Randy? She had no idea how Hunter was going to take this.

"Randy is going to flirt with you a little tonight and then next week, Randy is going to kiss you and Triple H will see. "

_Oh, this is just great. _Sarah sat back in her chair and wondered who's idea this was. "Who thought of this storyline?"

"Stephanie." _Of course she did! _Sarah thought.

"Do Randy and Hunter know yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I need you to tell the for me."

_This just keeps getting better! _Sarah stood up and said "Okay, I'll go tell them now. And I'm getting my rematch against Punk, right?"

"Yup. I would prefer if you won the match."

Sarah nodded in response and exited Vince's office.

**XXXX**

"He wants to do what?" Hunter questioned. Sarah had just informed him about the new storyline that Vince wanted to do. She had already told Randy and he seemed happy, yet nervous about it.

"Its not a big deal. Its just a storyline." Sarah said, trying to reassure him.

"But you have to kiss him!" Hunter words echoed off the locker room walls. The last thing he wanted was his girlfriend kissing Randy.

"Hunter, trust me, he gets that its only a storyline and you know that there isn't anything between me and Randy. We're just friends and that's not going to change."

"Yeah, I know. Its just-"

"I get it. You're my boyfriend, you have every right to be concerned." Sarah walked over to Hunter and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and said "You know, you're pretty cute when you're being overprotective."

Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, when someone cleared their throat behind them. Hunter and Sarah broke off the kiss and looked to see who it was.

Shawn was standing there, looking slightly amused and said "I hate to interrupt, but we got to go out for Sarah's match."

Hunter looked over at Sarah, who looked embarrassed and he did his best not to smile, and answered Shawn. "Yeah, okay. We'll be right out."

Shawn nodded and headed back out of the locker room. Sarah twisted her DX hat backwards and looked at Hunter, who was just staring at her. "What?"

"I was just wondering why you were embarrassed when Shawn saw us kissing. I mean he sees us kiss all the time in the ring."

"Because in the ring, I'm Sarah Michaels and you're Triple H. Back here, you're Paul Levesque and I'm Sarah Hickenbottom." Sarah stopped and sighed "God, I hate my last name."

Sarah rarely used Hunter's real name. He didn't much care for it. It was manly his first name he wasn't a big fan of. He just never seemed liked a guy that would have the name 'Paul'. Only his parents and close family members called him Paul. He preferred being called Hunter.

_Well hopefully that last name will change. _Hunter thought."Come on, Shawn's waiting." Hunter said as he headed for the locker room door with Sarah following right behind him.

**XX**

Randy couldn't believe that Stephanie had gotten Vince to do this storyline. But the thing that kept crossing his mind was that he would get to kiss Sarah. He couldn't wait for next week to come.

**XX**

The ref held Sarah's hand up in the air as DX's music started to blast throughout the arena. Hunter and Shawn, who were at ringside entered the ring. Hunter kissed Sarah and held her hand up as well. Sarah had competed in what was probably the best match she had ever had. Sarah offered her hand to Punk and helped him up. If Vince hadn't wanted her to win the match, she wasn't sure who would have come out on top.

Sarah hugged Punk and raised his hand as well. Over the roar of the crowed Punk smiled and said "Best match I've ever had." He shook Hunter and Shawn's hand and exited the ring and headed back up the ramp.

After DX's music faded, they cut a kick promo against Rated RKO. Hunter and Shawn said that the next time that Edge and Orton picked the wrong people to piss off and that they would regret it.

Edge and Orton came out and got in DX's face. During they're promo, Randy did what he was told to do and flirted with Sarah. Then a brawl broke loose as Hunter threw the first punch at Randy. Of, course it was all scripted, but it was felt with so much real emotion. Hunter wanted do this to Randy outside of the ring, but Sarah would be upset if he hurt Randy, so he refrained from do so.

Afterwards, DX left Rated RKO in the ring after they hit their finishers on them and walked back up the ramp. When they got backstage, Sarah left Hunter and Shawn and headed to Phil's locker room.

Once Shawn and Hunter got into their locker room said " I saw how upset you got with Randy during the promo."

Hunter looked up from untying his boots and looked at Shawn. "Yeah? Well, he certainly isn't my favorite guy in the world right now."

"Is that what that fight was about a couple weeks ago? Sarah?" After all that had happened in the past couple of weeks, he still never found out why Randy and Hunter got into a fight.

"Yeah. Randy kissed Sarah and Sarah told him that she was with someone else. Randy wanted to know who and wouldn't let it go. I told him to back off and I guess he made the connection. Then, he just fucking lunged at me. He started it, not me."

"If that whole fight was about Randy kissing Sarah, what are you going to do when he kisses her again?" Knowing how easily Hunter could get mad, Shawn was wonder how he would react next week.

"Honestly Shawn, I don't know. I really don't know….."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I'll do my best to update as soon as i can. =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm really sorry that its taking me longer then usually to update. Anyways, here's the next chapter =)**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe Vince is making me do this, <em>Hunter thought to himself. Vince was making him _watch_ Randy kiss Sarah. Just like Shawn, Vince wanted Hunter's 'real life reaction'. He hated when Vince did stuff like this. Someone always ended up getting hurt emotionally, physically or both.

"Hey, you sure that you're okay with this?" Sarah asked as she walked up to Hunter. She knew how it felt to watch the person you love get kissed by someone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hunter lied. He was NOT okay with it. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it though. _Its only a kiss, nothing is gonna come from it…. _Hunter tried to reassure himself.

A crew member came up and told them it was about time to do the segment. Sarah kissed Hunter and walked to where she needed to be. Randy walked up to Sarah and greeted her. He'd been waiting for this moment since he was told about it.

Randy looked over his shoulder and saw Hunter with his arms crossed over his chest looking at him. Lets just say that if looks could kill, Randy would be dead 10 times over. He quickly looked away from Hunter and back towards Sarah.

"You ready?" Randy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…." Sarah replied.

"Positions!" She heard someone yell.

Randy moved just out of camera view and Sarah got out her phone and pretend to text like the script said. She put her sunglasses on and thought _I don't get why people wear sunglasses inside, _She had to do it though because it was part of the segment. Hunter just stood where he was and just hoped that this would be over and done with fast.

"3, 2 ….." The director mouthed the word 'one' and began shooting.

Segment:

Randy walked into camera view. "Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, Randy." Sarah responded, looking up from her phone and smiling at him. She finished typing something on her phone and placed it in her back pocket.

Randy looked at her a bit confused"What?"

"Why would someone like you where sunglasses? They cover those gorgeous eyes of yours." Randy said as he moved closer.

He gently pulled the sunglasses off Sarah's face and she smiled. He looked her in the eyes and returned the smile. The next moment his lips crashed against her's. Following the script, Sarah kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. This lasted a bit longer till the camera turned to see Hunter's reaction.

Hunter used everything he had in him not to lung at Orton. He knew how Sarah felt when she saw Stephanie kiss him. He was felling his heart break, even though he knew it was a storyline. Someone was gonna get hurt, and he was sure of it…..

"That was great guys! We got it!" The director yelled, ending the segment.

As soon as Sarah heard him say that she pulled away from Randy. She looked at Hunter and saw the pain and anger in his eyes and walked over to him.

While Sarah's back was to him, Randy looked at Hunter and gave him a smug smile. Hunter wanted to knock the look right off his face and was about to when Sarah grabbed his arm,

"Hunter, please don't."

Hunter looked at her with his angry just about to get he best of him. He looked into her blue eyes and all his anger melted away. "I'm sorry….."

"What are you saying sorry for? You have no reason to be sorry." Sarah smiled at him, glad to see that he had calmed down a bit.

**XXXX**

Hunter had just finished lacing up his boots as he sat in the empty locker room. Shawn and Sarah had just left for Sarah's match and he was sitting alone waiting for her match to come on.

Hunter looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Sarah, you in there?" he heard a familiar voice call.

Hunter just sat there, not wanting his anger to get to him, as he heard the voice fill the quite room.

The owner of the voice opened the door and walked in. "Sarah I-" Randy stopped mid sentence as Hunter stood from the place he was sitting.

"She left with Shawn for her match a couple of minutes ago. What do you want Orton?" Hunter was trying to keep calm as he remember the smug look Randy's face after he kissed Sarah.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll come back later."

Hunter grabbed Randy by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. He looked Randy dead in the eyes and said "No, you won't come back later. You won't come back at all. You need to stay away from her. You understand me?"

"No, Hunter. I'm afraid I don't understand." Randy said with a smile forming on his lips.

"What do you mean you don't understand? Its simple: Stay away from Sarah. I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Randy asked.

"Don't play games with me, Orton. You're trying to take her from me."

"Is that so? Are you afraid that I'll succeed? I figured you would want what's best for her. Someone that wouldn't have kept their relationship a secret from her brother. Someone that wouldn't kiss another woman and break her heart. Someone like me."

Hunter remembered the look on Sarah's face when she had seen Stephanie kiss him. He tried his best to shake the thought from his head. "If you keep talking, I swear I'm going to break your jaw." Hunter said as he tightened his grip on Randy's shirt.

"What? Are mad because I'm telling the truth? Because you know she is so much better with me then you?"

Hunter did what he said he was going to do and punched Randy in the jaw as hard as he could. Randy yelped with pain and fell the floor holding his jaw.

"I told you what was going to happen if you kept talking." Hunter said as he picked Randy up by his shirt. "Now get out!" Hunter opened the door and threw Randy out of the room and slammed the door shut.

**XXXXX**

"Yeah Vince, I'll be right there." Hunter said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked as she stood next to Hunter in their locker room.

"Vince wants to see me in his office." Hunter knew exactly why. Randy probably went a told Vince about what happened.

"About what?"

"He, uh…didn't say" Hunter was debating on whether he should tell her about Randy, he decided that for right now, that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Sarah could sense that Hunter knew more that he was telling. "You mind if I come with you? I'm sure Vince wouldn't mind."

"Uh….yeah sure. Come on, I don't what to keep the boss waiting."

Hunter would have much rather went alone. Since Sarah was coming she was bound to end up finding out about his encounter with Orton.

The walk to Vince's office was quite. The only things that were said between the two was details about Sarah's match. When they got to Vince's Office, Hunter knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in.

"Come on in Hunter." Vince called from the other side of the door.

Hunter looked back at Sarah real quick and then opened the door to the office.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Hunter said as he entered the room with Sarah right behind him.

"Yes, I asked to see YOU, not the both of you." Vince looked briefly at Sarah and then back at Hunter.

"C'mon Vince, he's my boyfriend. He's just gonna tell me what you said anyway, so why not save some time and let me stay." Sarah sat down in a chair across from Vince.

"Fine, you can stay." Vince knew what she said was true so he figured letting her stay wasn't a big deal. "Hunter I called to in here because we need to talk about the consequence for what you did."

Sarah looked between Hunter and Mr. McMahon. "What did he do?"

"He pretty much broke Randy's jaw."

"What! When did this happen?" Sarah's looked at Hunter waiting for an answer. _This is what he must have been hiding_ she thought.

"It was after you an Shawn left for your match. I'm not apologizing for what I did. He dissevered it." "What do you mean? Was it that he kissed me? That was scripted!"

"No, it wasn't that. He came to our locker room and…..things just got a little carried away, that's all."

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat to get the couple's attention and said "Well, Hunter you letting that get 'carried away' just got you suspended."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No! Hunter got suspended! Lol<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to review cuz I really love hearing from you guys =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was gonna post this chapter last night but then at the last minutes i went out with my friends for Halloween and didn't get a chance to update it. I hope you guys had a great Halloween. And thank you for the reviews and favorites =)**

* * *

><p>"I kinda saw that one coming." Hunter confessed. Sarah glanced over at Hunter with one of those 'Shut the fuck up' looks.<p>

"For how long?" Sarah asked Vince.

"Only 2 weeks. It would have been longer, but you guys have the storyline with Rated RKO and you can't be out for that long, Hunter." Vince replied.

"I guess I picked a good time to do that." Hunter said referring to hitting Randy.

Sarah was getting a little annoyed with Hunter, even thought she loved his sense of humor. "Vince, I promise it won't happen again. Right, Hunter?" Sarah looked over at Hunter and waited for his reply.

Hunter saw Sarah waiting for an answer. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it would happen again.

"Right." He figured it would, but for right now he thought it would be best to agree.

"Good. Now, you guys may go." Vince said dismissing them.

Sarah nodded and grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled him outside of the office.

"Why did you hit him Hunter?" Sarah figured that if Hunter hit Randy it was for a good reason.

"He said some things and….Well, if it helps, I did warn him and say if he kept talking I was goanna hit him. He didn't listen and so I hit him."

"Was it worth you getting suspended?"

"Hell yeah it was."

"So what are we going to do about the 2 weeks?" Sarah couldn't stand the fact that she wouldn't seeing him for 2 week.

Hunter hadn't thought that part out. Maybe hitting Randy wasn't worth this suspension. Because of it, he wouldn't get to see the love of his life for 2 weeks. He couldn't last that long he knew that for sure. He thought about what they could do and it was like a little light bulb went off in his head.

"You haven't taken anytime off the road in like, forever, so ask Vince for 2 weeks off. Then, you could come to Connecticut with me."

Sarah held herself back from saying 'yes' the second after he finished his sentence. After thinking about it for a second, Sarah realized that it would be much more like a reward then a punishment, if she went with him. Then she realized that they probably wouldn't get this opportunity to spend this much time with each other off the road again for awhile. She would also love nothing more then to spend time alone with him, off the road.

"That sounds like the perfect 2 weeks, just me and you. I'll go talk to him." Sarah smiled and reentered Vince's office.

Hunter smiled and was now happy that he nearly broke Randy's jaw. He sent Orton a clear message, plus he got to spend 2 weeks in Connecticut with the most amazing girl. It also meant that Randy couldn't try and pull anything with her because he wasn't around.

10 minutes later, Sarah walked out of Vince's office smiling. Vince said that she could take the next to 2 weeks off because it would be better for the storyline and easier to make up a reason as to why both her and Hunter weren't there.

"He said yes. So when do we leave?" Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck.

"As soon as you want." Hunter smiled and kissed her.

"How about you go and tell Shawn and I'll go tell Phil. After that, we can head back to the hotel. Then, tomorrow we'll fly to Connecticut."

"Sounds like a plan, but why do you need to tell Phil?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's my best friend and I tell him everything." Sarah said and kissed Hunter. She pulled away and headed towards Phil's locker room.

Hunter watched her go until she disappeared around a corner. He smiled at the though of the next 2 weeks and turned to go find Shawn.

**XXX**

Sarah was nearly to Phil's locker room when she pasted the trainers room. She stopped and decided to see how Randy was doing. She opened the door and saw Randy sitting on a medical table with a bag of ice pressed up against his jaw.

Randy saw Sarah enter the room and smiled, even though it sent pain coursing thought his jaw.

Without saying anything, Sarah walked up to Randy and gently pulled the bag of ice back. There was a bruise about the size of Hunter's fist on the right side of Randy's jaw.

"Randy, I'm so sorry. How are you doing?" Sarah gently placed the ice bag back on Randy's jaw.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and I'll be fine." Pain shot through Randy's jaw every time he moved it, but since it was to talk to Sarah, he really didn't care.

"What did you say to make Hunter so mad?" Sarah was curious as to what made Hunter hit Randy. When Sarah asked Hunter why, he really didn't give details.

"Uh…." Randy didn't really want to tell her because then she would know that he had feelings for her. "Nothing really. I just pushed his buttons a bit to much and he pushed right back." Randy said gesturing towards his injured jaw. "I heard he got suspended." Randy added.

"Yeah, but its only for 2 weeks."

"So you're gonna be here without him then?" If Hunter wasn't going to be around for 2 weeks, that gave him the perfect chance to make his move on Sarah…..

"No, I'm taking 2 weeks off and staying with him in Connecticut." Sarah informed him.

"Oh…" To say Randy was disappointed would have been an understatement.

"I'd better get going." Sarah said as she headed back towards the door.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah said as she turned around.

"I'll miss you. It won't nearly be as fun without you here."

Sarah smiled and said "I'll miss you too Randy. And don't worry, its only 2 weeks." And with that said, Sarah opened the door and left the room.

**XXX**

"You know what would make her the happiest girl in the world?" Shawn asked, after Hunter told him about his and Sarah's little vacation that they were taking to Hunter's house in Connecticut.

"What?" Hunted asked as he took a drink from his water bottle. Hunter was sitting on a bench in their locker room while Shawn was just standing there with a big grin on his face.

"If you got Luke up there. She hasn't seen him in so long." Luke was Sarah's German Sheppard. She has had him ever since he was a pup and loved having him around, but now that she was back on the road she didn't get to see him much. Shawn's wife Rebecca took care of him when Sarah was on the road. She didn't mind 'cause the kids loved the big fur ball.

"That's a great idea Shawn, but how am I suppose to get him up there?"

"I'll call Rebecca and have her fly him up."

"And who's gonna pick him up?"

"I'm sure you can figure that one out."

Hunter sat there for a second and thought about how to get Luke from the airport. Then, he thought of the perfect idea.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Hunter's plan is? lol<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review, i love hearing what you guys think! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would have had this up yesterday but my internet wasn't working so i had to wait till today. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for all the reviews on the last one! =)**

**P.s: remember this takes place back in 2006 so Triple H is younger in the story.**

* * *

><p>"Call us when you've landed." Shawn said as he hugged Sarah. They were at the Miami International Airport and Hunter and Sarah's flight was called for boarding. Shawn and Phil decided to drive Sarah and Hunter to the airport so they could say good-bye.<p>

"Don't worry, we will." Sarah pulled away from her brother and hugged Phil.

"I'm gonna be so bored without you." Phil stated as she pulled away from him.

"Its only 2 weeks. You had to go four month without seeing me, remember? I'm sure you can last 2 weeks." Sarah said referring to a couple months earlier where she had been out with a knee injury.

An announcement was made for the finally boarding for Sarah and Hunter's flight to Connecticut. Sarah and Hunter said their good-bye's and heading for their gate. Shawn stopped Hunter real quick and asked in a low voice "You sure he's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, we scheduled the flights so he get there a half-hour before Luke. Then he would just pick him up and take him to my place." Hunter informed him.

Shawn nodded and let Hunter go so he could catch up to Sarah. Shawn turned to Phil with a smile on his face. Sarah was going to be so happy to see not just her canine friend, but also the man who was picking him up.

After a 3 and a half hour flight Hunter and Sarah arrived in Bridgeport, Connecticut. They had both fallen asleep during the flight so it didn't seem to take that long to them. They still had a 40min drive to Hunter's house in Greenwich.

Hunter and Sarah climbed into the rental car Hunter had gotten and turned the heat on in the car.

"I didn't realize it would be so cold!" Sarah said shivering. Down in Florida where they had been, it wasn't nearly as cold.

Hunter laughed and pulled out of the parking. Sarah let out a sigh as she realized what was to come in a short while.

Hunter noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Its just that I realized what time of the year it was."

"Its that a bad thing?"

"It means my birthday isn't that far away."

"I still don't see why that's a bad thing." Hunter said confused.

"I'm 29, Hunter. What number comes after 29?"

"30. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does! I'm getting old!" Sarah knew she was exenterating, but that was how she felt.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"I'm 36, so you're calling me old?" Hunter didn't understand why turning 30 was such a big deal. He didn't think he was getting old when he turned 30.

Sarah laughed and said "No, I'm not calling you old."

"Good. Now, your about 6 years younger then me, right? So if you start calling yourself old, it makes me feel even older."

Sarah laughed once again. She loved how she could be feeling down or upset and he could make her laugh and smile. "Fine, I'm not getting old and you're not old."

Hunter smiled and took his eyes off the road for a brief moment and saw Sarah smiling at him. He couldn't wait to get to house and for her to see the surprise he had for her.

Sarah stepped out of the car and stretched her stiff limbs. She looked up at Hunter's house and saw that it was 2 stories. It was white and looked very modern. Hunter grabbed their luggage from the trunk and walked up to Sarah.

"You ready to go inside?" Hunter asked.

Sarah nodded in response and began to follow Hunter to the front door. He set one bag down so he could open the door. He didn't take a key out to unlock it, he just opened the door.

"You leave your door unlocked when you're not home?" Sarah asked a bit curious.

"That would be insane. I always lock my door." Hunter smiled as realized that Sarah had seen him open the unlocked door.

"So why was your door unlocked?" Sarah wondered if Hunter had hit his head to many times in the ring. '_Did he not just open an unlocked door?' _

"Well it obvious someone opened it with a key."

"But who? You weren't home?" Sarah was completely lost.

Hunter set the bags down next to the stairs and turned to Sarah. He tried his best not to laugh at the look on her face. He felt kinda bad about doing this to her, but it was hilarious and it wouldn't be a good surprise if he told her why.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she noticed Hunter trying to hold back his laughter. She looked around and saw how beautiful his house was. She hadn't been here before, even though she had known Hunter for nearly 10 years. She usually stayed in a hotel with Phil when she came to Connecticut.

"Your house is absolutely beautiful!" Sarah said as looked at the at the incredibly carved wooden banister on the stairs.

"You've barley seen it yet." Hunter laughed and then grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something."

Hunter led her to a pair of sliding glass doors. Outside, Sarah could see a swimming pool and a large patch of grass where a table and a few chairs were. There was a large German Sheppard laying next to one of the chairs where a man sitting. All she could tell of the man was that he had short blond hair because they had their backs to her and she could only see the back of his head. Sarah took a second look at the dog and realized who it was.

Sarah looked at Hunter, who had a smile on his face. "No way. There is no way that's Luke."

"Go and see for yourself." Hunter opened the glass door and stepped out with Sarah next to him.

"Luke, come here boy!" Sarah called. The dog turned and ran towards Sarah. He tackled Sarah to he ground and started licking her face.

"I missed you too boy!" Sarah couldn't believe he was here. She hadn't seen Luke in so long and really missed him.

Sarah got up off the ground and hugged Hunter. "You have no idea how much I love you right now!"

Hunter smiled and said "Well, you're gonna love me even more after you see what's next."

"What to you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Turn around."

Sarah did exactly that and saw the man with short blond hair stand up from the chair and turn around. He was last person she expected to see, but man was she happy he was here. He was one of her closes friends next to Phil.

With his job in TNA it was hard to find time to see each other. Whenever she was free and had time to see him, he was busy on the road and whenever he had some time to see her, she was on the road. When she was out for a couple months he couldn't see her because of his busy schedule.

Once the shock of seeing him wore off she ran towards him. "Jay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omg its JayChristian! lol**

**Hope you guys liked it and please remember to review! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So it was either post this chapter of work on my science project and of course i picked to update. Thank you guys for the review on the last chapter and i hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I can't believe that you're here!" Sarah said as she nearly tackled Jay to the ground in a hug. Jay managed to catch his balance and let out a small chuckle.<p>

"Its been way to long since I last saw you. I'm real sorry I couldn't see you when you were injured." Jay felt so guilty that he couldn't see her. She was like a little sister he never had. Next to Adam, Sarah was one of his closes and best friends.

"For the millionth time, its okay. Its not your fault that you're the next up and coming star in TNA. I'm just happy that you're hear now." Sarah pulled away and smiled. Words couldn't describe how happy she was right now.

As Hunter walked up to them, with Luke behind him, Jay said "Well, you can thank Hunter for bringing me here."

Sarah turned to Hunter and gave him one of the biggest hugs he has ever gotten. "You were right, I love you even more now."

Hunter smiled and kissed her. "I'm just glad to see that you're happy."

Luke barked and jumped up on Sarah feeling a bit left out. Sarah laughed and petted her furry friend. "I still don't have a clue how you manage to get both Jay and Luke here."

"Shawn came up with the idea to fly Luke up here, being that you hadn't seen him in a while. I thought it was a great idea, but I didn't know who could pick him up if I wanted it to be a surprise, since I would be with you the whole time. Sooo…." Hunter motioned for Jay to continue where he left off.

"That's where I came in. Hunter called me and asked if there was any chance I could pick up Luke and bring him here for you. It just so happens that TNA was gonna be in Connecticut for a couple of days. So I said sure and now here I am."

"You guy are just amazing." Sarah smiled and as they heading towards the house.

**XXX**

For the rest of the day the three spent the rest of the day doing 'normal' thing. 'Normal' as in not doing signings, performing in front of thousand of people and all the things that come with being a star in the wrestling world. they hung out and talked, watched TV and just relaxed.

By now it was pretty late. Hunter offered to let Jay stay at the house while he was in Connecticut and Jay gladly accepted.

Hunter had left Jay and Sarah downstairs, watching TV as he went upstairs to take a shower. Not to long later, Hunter returned downstairs and smiled at the sight before him

Jay was in a sitting position, but his head was tilled backward and he was sound asleep. Sarah, was also asleep, was sprawled out on the couch with her head resting on Jay's lap. Luke however, shot up and greeted Hunter. Hunter bent down and gave the dog a quick pet before he walked over to Jay.

"Jay, wake up." Hunter whispered as he shook Jay slightly. Hr didn't want to wake Sarah in the process.

"Huh?" Jay winched as he lifted his head. He neck had become pretty stiff for the short time he had been like that.

"Sorry to wake you, but I know what it feels like in the morning after sleeping with your neck like that. Trust me, its not pleasant." Hunter remembered the last time he had fallen asleep like that. His neck hurt like a bitch for the whole day.

"Thanks for waking me up. I have a show tomorrow and having a sore neck would not help." Jay went to move, but noticed Sarah had her head on his lap. He smiled and looked at Hunter. "What about her?"

"Don't worry, I got her." Hunter said as he scooped his sleeping girlfriend up into his arms.

Hunter carried Sarah up the stairs with Jay behind him. "Night, Hunter." Jay said as he headed for the guest bedroom, which was in the opposite direction of Hunter's room.

"Night, Jay." Hunter opened the door to his room and placed Sarah down on the bed. Hunter pulled the blanks over her and pulled his shirt off. He climbed into bed next to her. And as if by instinct, Sarah curled up against Hunter's chest. Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around her and let sleep take over him.

**XXX**

Sarah woke up the next morning to an empty space next to her. She looked around and wondered how she got in here. Last thing she remembers was being on the couch with Jay.

She got up and tied her up in a ponytail and headed downstairs. She was in gym shorts and a tank top that she had changed into last nigh, before she and Jay settled down on he couch.

Once she was downstairs, she saw Jay in the kitchen and Hunter at the counter sitting on a stool. The smell of bacon filled Sarah nostrils and she smiled.

"Good morning boys." Sarah said as she took a seat next to Hunter a the counter.

"Morning' babe." Hunter smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs." Jay said as he placed a plate in front of Sarah.

"Thanks Jay, I'm starving." Sarah didn't waste anytime and began to eat. Jay made a plate for himself and Hunter. Jay gave Hunter his plate and sat down on the other side of Sarah.

"Why are you cooking, Jay? This is Hunter's house, he should be the one cooking." Sarah said and sent a playful glance at Hunter.

"You want to eat edible food, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then, I suggest you let Jay cook."

Sarah laughed and said "Oh come on, you can't be that bad at cooking?" "Oh yes I can."

Sarah laughed once more and turned back to her food. After they were done eating, Hunter gathered up the plates, walked over to the sink and started to wash them.

Sarah got up from her seat as she heard a bark and saw Luke on the other side of the sliding glass doors.

"Why is he out there?" Sarah asked as she went to the door to let him in.

"I just let him out a couple of minutes before you came down. He was barking at the door and figured he wanted out." Hunter informed her.

"You feed him?"

"Yup." Hunter said as he dried he hands on a towel.

"Oh, okay. So what are the plans for the today?" Sarah asked.

"I have a show later and need to be at the arena by four. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Jay knew that Sarah would most definitely come, but he wasn't sure about Hunter.

"I would love to! What about you Hunter?" Sarah looked over at Hunter who was putting more water in Luke's bowl.

"I don't know. Would it really be a good idea if two WWE superstars showed up a TNA event?" Hunter made sure to call Sarah a superstar and not a diva. She hated being called a diva, because she wasn't one. She competed with the superstars so she was one.

"Please, Hunter? It'll be fun and its not like we're going out and getting in the ring. We could just hang out backstage." Sarah gave him her puppy dog eyes, seeing that they worked on him every time.

Hunter thought for a second. _I guess it won't be that bad as long a we kept on the down low. _Hunter looked at Sarah and her puppy dog eyes and said "Okay, fine I'll go."

Sarah hugged him and was excited to see Jay at work at one of his shows. Hunter looked down and smiled. _As long as she's happy, I'm happy._

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how the show will go? <strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow because tomorrow and all weekend im spending time over at my Aunt's house and probably wouldn't have any time to update it. So here is Chapter 21 and i hope you guys like enjoy it! And thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter =)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, this way." Jay said, leading Hunter and Sarah to the back of the arena.<p>

"Where are we going Jay?" Sarah had been to this arena before and didn't know of any entrance doors to the arena this far back.

"A couple of the guys found a door backstage that lead to someplace back here. Its not on the a map for the arena so none of the fans would know about it…..Found it!" Jay opened the door and walked in. Sarah followed right behind him, but Hunter paused for a second to look over the door. _No wonder no one knew about it. It blends in with the damn wall. _Hunter though. "Come on Hunter!" Hunter heard Sarah call and walked into the backstage area.

Backstage of TNA looked totally different from the WWE. It was so much more disorganize and hectic. Hunter looked around and didn't know where Sarah and Jay went. He stood there trying to think of what to do when he felt someone grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. He smiled and knew instantly who it was. Sarah then pulled him towards to what seem like the locker rooms.

"This is not a place for a WWE superstar to get lost." Sarah smiled and stated looking over her shoulder.

"I wasn't lost." Hunter said defensively.

"You so where. Don't deny it." Sarah pulled him in a locker room that had the name 'Christian Cage' on the door.

"Okay fine, maybe I was."

Jay came from the bathroom in the back with his ring gear on. "Don't worry Hunter, the first day on the job I got lost too."

"See Hunter, you're not the only one." Sarah looked at Hunter and gave him a playful sympathetic look.

"So what exactly are we gonna do back here?" Hunter asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have to go out to the ring and cut a promo in a couple of minutes. Then I have a match with Robert Roode. So you guys think can last at least a half hour without me?"

"A half hour? Are you serious, Jay? We don't know anyone here, what the hell are we gonna do for a half an hour?" Hunter said.

"Don't worry there's a couple guys you would know that have been in the WWE that are here. I'm sure you can find them. Oh, and Sarah, do you know who Allen Jones is?" To Jay, the guys here in TNA were a lot like some of the guys in the WWE locker room, so he figured that Sarah and Hunter wouldn't have a problem.

"No, I don't believe I know anyone by the name of Allen Jones." Sarah said answering Jay's question.

"He also goes by the name AJ Styles."

"Oh, yeah! I know who you're talking about. That guy has some serious talent in the ring." Sarah wasn't just a WWE fan, she loved wrestling all together. So whenever she had some free time on Thursday nights she would watch TNA.

"Well, I told him you were coming and he would love to meet you." AJ was a good friend to Jay backstage. When he first got joined the TNA roster, AJ helped him learn the basics to this company, which turns out to completely different then the WWE.

"I'd love to meet him. Where is he?" Sarah was actually a fan of AJ's, but she would never admit to any WWE superstar that she was a fan of a TNA superstar.

"He's 2 doors to the left." Sarah gave Hunter a quick peck on the cheek and left the locker room.

The locker room was quiet and it was just Hunter and Jay. Hunter was leaning up against the wall and Jay was sitting on a bench putting on his knee pads. Jay decided to break the silence and said "Thank you Hunter."

Hunter looked up at Jay with a puzzled look. "What are you thanking me for?"

Jay stood up and moved closer to Hunter so they were only about 2 feet apart. "For making Sarah so happy. This is the happiest I have ever seen her in all the years that I've known her."

Hunter smiled and was glad to know that he made Sarah happy. "She is my whole world and I would do anything for her."

"I can tell that you really love her and that she really loves you. I know it really isn't my place to ask this, but are you guys ever gonna take it to the next level?"

"What do you mean the next level?"

"You know, like getting married or something?"

Hunter wasn't taken back by the question at all. He had been thinking about that a lot lately.

"What makes you ask?" Hunter trusted Jay and felt like he could confide in him since he was one of Sarah's best friends. He was still curious about why he had asked though.

Jay had been a little nervous about asking Hunter such a question. "I don't know. There's just something about the way that you look at her and how well you guys seem to fit together."

"I know I can trust you Jay, and to be totally honest, I've been thinking about it a lot. I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then why don't you ask her?'

"I guess I just don't want to screw up anything."

"You should ask her. If I know Sarah, and I know her pretty well, she'll say yes."

There was a knock at the door and, who Hunter guessed was a crew member, told Jay that they needed him to go and cut his promo.

"Thanks Jay." Hunter said as the blond Canadian went to leave to locker room.

"Anytime." Jay smiled at Hunter and followed the crew member.

**XXX**

Instead of just sitting there and thinking about what Jay had said, Hunter decided to explore that backstage of TNA since he probably wouldn't get the chance again.

Hunter was sitting it catering talking with Scott Rechsteiner, or better know as Scott Steiner. He had been friends with Scott back when he was in the WWE. Jay was right, it wasn't that bad backstage. Hunter knew a couple of the guys from back in their WWE days.

Hunter looked down at his watch and figured Jay would be finished with his match and would be back in his locker room with Sarah

" It was great talking seeing you again Scott, but I better get going." Hunter stood up and reached out his hand.

"Yeah, it was nice to see an old friend." Scott smile, took Hunter's hand and shook it. Scott pulled his hand back and walked over to a group of other wrestler.

Hunter did his best to remember the way to Jay's locker room. He managed to find without much trouble and walked in to find Sarah in the locker room be herself.

"So how was your experience in the foreign land, know as TNA?" Hunter sat down next Sarah grab her hand. He intertwined their finger and looked up to see Sarah smiling at him.

"Its wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was only one thing that I wasn't too happy about." Sarah figure since that now her and Hunter were together, she could bring up this subject.

"And what was that?"

"There was his one guy that reminded me of Kevin and I just wanted to punch him in the face." She wasn't gonna say she hated Kevin because he was one of Hunter's friends. Lets just go with strongly dislikes.

"Kevin? As in, Kevin Nash? Why would you want to punch Kevin in the face?"

"Because he is a totally ass and irritates the living shit outta me." It was true. Whenever Hunter or Shawn weren't around, he would turn into one of those guys that nobody likes and was always insulting people and trying to bring them down.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is, but only when you and Shawn aren't around."

Hunter though about this for a second. It was totally possible that Kevin acted like this when he wasn't around. He believe what Sarah had told him, but didn't know exactly what to do about it.

"How about this, I'll only have Kevin around, when you aren't. That way he can't bother you."

Sarah though it was fair enough and agreed. "Okay, that'll work."

Just then, Jay came from the bathroom with his street clothes on. His hair was wet, he had probably taken a shower. "You guys ready to head back to the house? I'm beat and I could really use a good night's sleep."

Sarah had watched Jay match and it was pretty damn good. "Yeah, we're ready. And that was an awesome match that you and Robert Roode had."

"Thanks. I have no doubt in mind that he'll be world champ some day." Jay said. Sarah got up and pulled Hunter with her. Jay followed after the couple grabbing his jacket from the chair next the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review! =D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I have some bad news. I may not be updating for a while because a got in major trouble with my dad so he's probably gonna take my laptop away. So yeah, it totally sucks. Anyways, i got to 40 review and i'm so happy. i love knowing that there are people that enjoy reading me story. Thank you guys soooo much! =D**

**Here is chapter 22 and hope you guys really like this chapter! I wrote most of it while my cousin kept me up all night playing Modern Warfare 3 lol. **

* * *

><p>Sarah closed the door behind her as she entered the house. She had just dropped Jay off at the airport. It was sad to see him leave, but she was glad she got to spend time with him and to go backstage at a TNA show two nights ago.<p>

"Hunter, I'm back!" Her voice echoed through the house. There was no response and Sarah thought '_Oh my gosh, I swear if he's still sleeping I'm going to drag his ass outta bed.'_

Hunter had come downstairs to say good-bye to Jay and then went back upstairs. That was an hour ago and now it was 2:30. Sarah walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom. As she expected, Hunter was still sleeping. His hair was messed up and his face was buried in a pillow. The blanket only came up to his waist and he didn't have a shirt on.

Sarah took a pillow from the other side of the bed and smacked him in the head with it. Hunter lifted his head off the pillow and looked up at Sarah. "What?"

"Come on. Get your lazy ass outta bed." Sarah knew it wasn't gonna be that easy, but figured it was worth a shot.

"Let me sleep, its so early." Hunter laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Early? Are you kidding me? Its 2:30 in the afternoon! You call that early?" Sarah smacked him in the head with the pillow again.

"Yes, now leave me be and let me sleep." Hunter muttered into his pillow.

"No, get out of bed!" Sarah, once again smacked him with the pillow.

"Fine, I'll get outta bed, just stop hitting with the damn pillow." Hunter sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and walked over, in his boxers, to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts. He put them on and turned around, only to be met with a pillow to the face.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna do that again if I got outta bed." Hunter looked at Sarah, who had a smile on her face.

"I never agreed to that." Sarah turned to exit the bedroom, but two massive arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Hunter, put me down!" Sarah said through her laughter.

"Nope, you made me get outta bed and now you're gonna pay." He said playfully.

Hunter dropped her on the bed and smiled. He looked into her blue eyes and nearly got lost in them. "I love you, you know that right?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Hunter neck and said "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Hunter thought back to what Jay had said a couple days earlier. Should he ask her? The moment seem and felt so right.

"Marry me." He said. He figure he should just come out and say it.

"Wait, what?" Sarah wasn't sure if she had heard him right. '_Did he just ask me to marry him?'_

"I love you with all my heart and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never let you go. The first time I met you, I fell in love with you, as cheesy as it may sound. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you. All the times I saw you with other guys my heart hurt and I wished I was them. When we finally got together, I knew I was the luckiest man in the world. I don't know if I could live without you. So, will you marry me?" All of what he said was true. He never looked at another girls after he met Sarah. She was the one and he knew it from the start.

Sarah didn't know what to say. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. It was like she fell in love with him all over again. "Oh my god. Yes, I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you.."

_She said yes. _Hunter had never felt this happy before in his life. Hunter kissed her and after a second or two, he deepen it. Hunter felt Sarah's lips form into a smile and he felt that life couldn't get any better.

**XXX**

"I said I was sorry. My phone was downstairs and I didn't hear it." Sarah said to her brother Shawn over the phone.

"_You know how worried I get when you don't answer your phone." _

"Yeah, I know. I was busy though. Plus, your best friend and my fiancée is here to protect me so there is no need to worry." Sarah loved calling Hunter her fiancée, even thought they had only been engaged for a couple of hours.

"_Yes, I know you have Hunter there, but-"_ Shawn stopped mid sentence and thought over what Sarah had just said. _"Fianc_ée?"

"Yup. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Sarah was replaying what Hunter said to her and she couldn't help but to smile.

"_He asked you to marry him?" _Hunter came up behind Sarah and took the phone.

"Hunter! Give me the phone, I was talking to Shawn." Sarah reached for the phone, but Hunter held the phone over his head and she was too short to reach it. Sarah playfully hit him in the arm and said "Give me the phone."

"I can't talk to my future brother-in-law?" Hunter smiled and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey Shawn."

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. She headed to the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat.

"_You asked her to marry you?" _

"Yeah, I did. And she said yes." Hunter was glad he took Jay advice and asked her.

Shawn though this over in his head for a second and said _"Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys." _Shawn wasn't expecting what he had just been told, but he was happy for his friend and sister.

"Thanks man, that means a lot. Tomorrow I'm going go to take her to get a ring."

"_You don't have a ring?" _

"No. When I asked her, it was one of those moments that just seemed right. I wasn't planning on asking her when I did. It just kinda came out."

"_With how much she loves you Hunter, she probably didn't care if you had a ring or not." _

There was a beep in Hunter's ear and he pulled back the phone to look at it. The screen said 'Incoming Call From Phil'.

"Shawn I got to go. Phil is calling Sarah."

"_Alright, I'll talk to you soon." _Shawn ended the call and Hunter accepted Phil's call.

"Hold on one sec Phil." Hunter walked into the kitchen to see Sarah sitting on the counter eating an apple.

"Here, its Phil." Hunter said handing the phone to Sarah. She took the phone from him and asked "What did Shawn say?" Sarah wasn't sure how Shawn would react to this, but hope that he would be happy.

"He said he was happy for us." Hunter walked over the frige and opened it. He scanned the shelves for a second before pulling out a bottle of water.

"Hey Phil. What's up?" Sarah said into the phone.

Hunter smiled at Sarah and then headed for the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Sarah had the sports channel on last. Hunter knew little to nothing about sports so he opened up the channel guideto see what was on.

He had been scrolling through the channels a good 10 minutes and still hadn't found anything to watch when Sarah came in and sat next to him.

"I figured that phone call with Phil would have lasted at least a half hour." Hunter said smiling at Sarah.

"He was just calling to say hi before he had to do a signing. I didn't get the chance to tell him about the engagement because he had to go. I'm gonna call him and tell him later."

Hunter had finally decided to put on Criminal Minds when Sarah asked "Do you have any workout equipment? I haven't trained since we got here."

"Yeah, I have so much workout equipment downstairs in the basement, its like I have my own personal gym built in down there. I have my own ring set up too." Hunter loved to train and work out. It was one of his favorite things to do in his spare time.

"You have your own ring set up? Damn, you must have a pretty big basement. I wish I had enough room at my place to do have that." Sarah's house was a decent size but not nearly as big as Hunter's.

"Well, now you do."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, not fully understanding what he meant.

"We're gonna get married, right? So why don't you move in with me?" It made sense to Hunter that they did this. He was just waiting for Sarah's response.

"What's with you and these big questions today? I think that's a good idea though. I mean, your house it twice the size of mine and so much nicer. And it wouldn't make sense for me to live half way across the country." Sarah would miss her home town of San Antonio, Texas and living not even 5 minutes from her brother's house, but it would be worth it because she would get to spend more time with Hunter and not traveling back and forth.

"So is that a yes?" Hunter asked. He figured it was, but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, that was a yes." Sarah smiled and was happy that her life was the best that it has ever been.

Hunter smiled back and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her closer to him. He softly kissed her temple and said "I love you.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you guys liked it! Please remember to review, i love hearing what you guys think! =)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm over at my grandma's house and that means my dad isn't around Yay! lol i finally got a chance to write this chapter and i really hope you like it. Hopefully i'll be able to post the next chapter soon. I really hope you guys like this chapter =D**

* * *

><p>Sarah was woken up by the buzzing of her cell phone. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and that day her and Hunter would fly to Chicago, IL for Monday Night Raw. Hunter's suspension was up and so was her vacation.<p>

Sarah reached for her cell phone that continued to buzz and light up. The light reflected off her new engagement ring as she brought the phone closer to her. The screen said '1 missed call' and '1 new text message'. The missed call was from Randy and so was the text.

'_r u up?' _The text read.

Sarah tried to move into a position so that she could text Randy back without waking up Hunter, who had his arms wrapped around her torso.

'_I am now. What's up?'_

'_Srry. The times different were I am.'_

'_Its ok.'_

'_Do u think we can talk when u get 2 the arena 4 Raw?'_

'_Yea sure. Bout what?'_

'_You'll find out when u get here ;)'_

'_Fine. Good night Randy.'_

'_Good night. C u 2morrow.'_

Sarah placed her phone back on the night stand. She lay there trying to figure out what Randy wanted to talk about when she slowly drifted back asleep.

**XXX**

"I'm so glad that your back!" Shawn said as he embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"Its good to be back. I missed everyone around here." Sarah and Hunter had just arrived at the arena in Chicago. Shawn was the first one to spot them and welcome them back.

"Rebecca called and said that Luke is save and sound back in San Antonio. Also, Vince told me to tell you guys when you got here that he wanted to talk to you." Shawn informed them, letting go of Sarah.

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" Hunter asked. Shawn shook his head. "He didn't tell me."

"Well, lets get going. I don't want to get on his bad side our first day back. We'll see you later Shawn." Sarah grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled him along with her towards Vince's office.

All Vince wanted to tell them was that if Hunter does what he did to Randy again, there will be much a more severe consequence. Hunter assured Vince hat it wouldn't happen again.

"It better not Hunter. You guys may go now." Vince said.

Hunter and Sarah went to leave when Vince added "Oh, and congratulations guys."

"Thank you Vince." Sarah called over her shoulder as her and Hunter left his office.

"I'm gonna go see Phil and then get ready for my match." Sarah stated as they walked down the hall.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Hunter gave Sarah a quick kiss and then headed to his locker room.

Sarah walked for about another minute of so until see found Phil's locker room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Phil opened the door and a smile automatically formed on his face.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. I've been so completely bored without you!" Phil hugged Sarah and then pulled her inside his locker room.

"Well, unlike you, I've had 2 of the best weeks in my entire life." Sarah sat down on a steel chair and watched Phil start to tape up his wrists.

"I want to know all about it. I want details too and I want to know he ask you the big question." Phil said looking at the ring on her finger.

"You sure you want details?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now tell me."

"I think there was a day or 2 when we didn't even leave the bedroom….."

Phil covered his eyes with his hand as if trying to block out the image. "Too much info!"

All Sarah could do was laugh. "You said you wanted details."

"Not that much!" Phil took his hand from his eyes and smiled at her. "What else did you do, _outside _the bedroom"

"The first couple of days Jay was there, so we just hung out. I went to one of his TNA shows too."

"From when I worked for TNA, I know that its nothing like the WWE. So how did he ask you?" Phil finished taping up his other wrist and tossed the tape into his bag.

"It was outta nowhere. He just told me how much I meant to him. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard."

Phil looked at his phone and said. "I would love nothing more then to sit and hang out with you put my match is next. I got to go."

"That's fine. We came catch up later. Beside, I need to get ready for my match against Hardy." Her and the younger Hardy brother always had great matches, since they both loved performing their high-flying moves.

"I think your locker room is in the same direction, I'll walk with you there." With that said, Sarah and Phil left Phil's locker room and headed for her's.

**XXX**

Sarah had just finished putting on her ring gear and was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah finished tying her ponytail and went to open the door. When she opened it, she was embraced in a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Sarah laughed as Randy pulled away from her. "I missed you too Randy. I'm sorry I didn't come and find you, I was a bit busy."

"Its okay." Randy had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy to see her again. He was finally gonna tell her something that he's wanted to tell her for a while.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She leaned up against the wall and waited for Randy to tell her.

Randy moved closer to her so there was only two feet between the two. Sarah didn't think anything by it and just stayed where she was. Randy leaned forward and before she knew Randy's lips were crashing against her's.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder whats gonna happen next lol<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review, i love to hear what you think! =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not even supost to be on the internet as part of punishment from my dad, but here i am lol. Its not my fault he doesn't pay closer attention to me. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and thank for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**P.S.: So happy that Punk is the new WWE Champ lol =D**

* * *

><p>Stephanie was walking around the locker room looking for Randy. She had been gone a few weeks and wanted to talk to him. She walked passed an open locker room door and looked in to see if Randy was there and he was. He was kissing Sarah and had her pressed up against the wall.<p>

She thought of an idea and took out her phone. She snapped a picture of the two and hurried back down the hall.

**XXX**

Sarah tried to pull away, but Randy had her pressed up against the wall and was holding her wrist so she couldn't use them. When Randy finally let go of her wrists she shoved him away.

"What the hell was that, Randy?" Sarah couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You should be with me, not Hunter. I love you Sarah and I can give you so much more then he can." Randy had been waiting to get that off his chest for awhile. Just then, he noticed the ring on Sarah's finger.

Sarah hadn't even been giving the chance to respond when Randy took hold of her hand and looked at the ring. "What's this?" He asked.

"That's an engagement ring." Sarah simply said. Randy was in love with her? Why couldn't she this before now? Hunter had been right when he said Randy had feelings for her.

"He asked you to marry him?" Randy was in shock. He was not expecting that. He mentally kicked himself and thought, that maybe if he hadn't gotten Hunter suspend, this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah, he did. He asked me while were back in Connecticut."

"And you said yes?" Randy was still in shock.

"Of course I did. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him and have a family. I'm sorry Randy that you love me and I don't love you back, but if it was between you and Hunter, I would always pick him. Nothing will change that."

Randy moved away from her and turned around. He cursed under his breath and said "I don't get it. She said it would work. That you would end up with me and not him!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Stephanie!" Randy said without thinking. When is realized what he said, he wished he could take it back. He just gave up Steph to Sarah.

"That bitch! I can't believe she would go that far. I didn't think she would play with your feelings like that. When did she get you involved with this?" Sarah knew Stephanie could do some horrible things, but she didn't think she would mess with someone's feelings.

Randy figured now that she knew he could just tell her what she wanted to know. "That Monday before we went to the game."

"But no one knew about me and Hunter then. How did she know?" Shawn and everyone one found out after Hunter and Randy got into that fight after the game. How did she know her and Hunter were together before that?

"I don't know. She just asked me what I though of you and I said that you were beautiful, smart, talented and the best girl any guy could ever have and I still think that now. Then, she said I should go for you and so I did. She changed the signing and set up the storyline."

Sarah thought for a second about all of this. She didn't blame Randy for any of this. It was all Stephanie's fault, not his. Then she though, _'How the hell am I going to tell Hunter that Randy kissed me and said that he loved me? Hunter can't get in trouble again.'_

"I still love you Sarah, we can make it work. Leave Hunter." Randy was facing her know. He moved closer to her, but she moved away.

"No. Like I said, I love him. I don't love you. I'm sorry Randy. It's always gonna be Hunter."

Randy figured she would never leave Hunter for him. She loved him too much to even consider it. "Okay, I understand. Its Hunter, not me." She was breaking his heart, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Randy, I need a big favor from you. Can you please not tell Hunter about what just happened? Please?" Sarah said, referring to the kiss and how Randy felt about her.

"Yeah, I'll keep my mouth shut, but only for you." Randy gave a small smile and turned to leave. He was about to walk out of the open door when Sarah said "Thank you Randy and I really am sorry." She felt guilty about this whole thing, but she didn't love Randy back.

Randy turned around. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He turned back around and left Sarah alone in her locker room.

**XXX**

Hunter had changed back into his street clothes and was headed back to the hotel. Sarah was staying with Phil that night. She said they were gonna have a movie night and catch up on the past 2 weeks.

Hunter looked down at his phone and saw he had a text from Stephanie. He rolled his eyes. He figured he had blocked her number, but guess he hadn't. He opened it up and couldn't believe what he saw. His heart broke as he saw the picture of Sarah and Randy kissing.

**XXX**

Sarah swiped her key card and entered her and Hunter's room. She had spent the night with Phil in his room. It was about 11 o'clock in the morning and she had just come back from breakfast with Phil.

"Hunter, I'm back!" Sarah called. Hunter walked out of the bedroom with a blank expression on his face.

She went to kiss him, but he turned away. "What's wrong?"

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the screen towards her. '_Shit' _She thought as she saw the picture of her and Randy. "Where did you get that?"

"Why should it matter! Why were you kissing him?" He was beyond upset and heart broken, but he was trying to hold it back.

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him." Sarah said in her defense. She didn't want Hunter finding out, at least not this way.

"Oh really?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Yes, really. He came into my locker room, said that he missed me and then just kissed me. I tried pulling away, but me had me pinned against the wall."

Hunter stayed silent and Sarah added. "I'm sorry, Hunter."

"Sorry isn't gonna change that fact that you broke my heart! I thought we had everything going for us, but I guess not if you go and kiss Orton! I never figured he would get to you, but I guess I was wrong on that too."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I love YOU, Hunter! After Randy kissed me, he told me that he loved me and you know what I said? I said I'm sorry Randy I don't love you, I love Hunter. It will always be you, Hunter! I wanted to start a family and spend the rest of my life with you, but if you can't understand that the kiss meant nothing and that I love you and not Randy, then I don't know if I can do that." Tears started to fill Sarah's eyes as she said the last part.

The part that hurt her the most what that he said she broke his heart. She couldn't stand the fact that she hurt him and never wanted hurt him again. She figured maybe it was best she left so she couldn't cause him anymore pain.

"Wh…What are you saying?" Hunter was praying that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was gonna say.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Sarah looked at the ring on her finger and pulled it off. Tears ran down her cheeks as she placed the ring in Hunter's hand.

"Sarah….please don't do this…." Hunter pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

Sarah didn't respond. She grabbed her bag, that she hadn't gotten a chance to unpack and headed for the door. She opened the door and looked back at Hunter. "Good-bye Hunter…. I love you." Where the last words she said before she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter. =)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I have no school this whole week and i've been able to get a lot of writing done and hopefully will have a lot more done by the end of the week. That you guys for the reviews and the favorites. You guys really have no idea how much they mean to me. Anyways, here is the next chapter =)**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since Sarah left Hunter, but to Shawn it felt like forever. He was stuck between his sister and his best friend that he loved like a brother. Sarah was staying with Phil and Hunter was staying with him.<p>

Shawn opened his and Hunter's hotel room door and found Hunter sitting on the couch, looking at something he had in his hand, but Shawn couldn't tell what it was. He was real quite since that day, which wasn't like him.

Shawn walked over to the couch and sat next to Hunter and saw what he was staring at. It was Sarah's engagement ring.

"How ya feelin' buddy?" Shawn asked Hunter.

Hunter looked up from the ring and at Shawn. "How do you think I feel? When she left, she took my heart with her. What am I gonna do without her, Shawn? She said that she loved me before she left, but if she did…then why did she leave?"

Hunter had told him everything that happened between him and Sarah. "She does love you. I'm 100% positive of that. It was just that she said the kiss meant nothing, but you were getting so upset about it and you told her that she broke your heart. She doesn't want to hurt you anymore." Shawn had talked to Sarah the day after this had happen. He wanted to see why she left Hunter and this is what she told him.

"Doesn't she known that me not being with her is hurting me even more? I want her back Shawn, but I don't know how." Hunter had called Sarah quite a few time, but she wouldn't answer his calls. He overreacted and he knew it. He didn't believe her when she told him the kiss meant nothing and hinted that she had something going on with Randy, but he knew she was telling the truth and that she loved him and not Randy. He was just so upset and couldn't control his emotions.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Shawn had breakfast that morning with Phil. From what Phil had told him, Sarah was just as bad as Hunter, that she was a wreck and needed Hunter just as bad as he needed her.

"Really?" Shawn told Hunter the plan that he and Phil had come up with and Hunter wasn't really sure about it. "I'm not sure I want to put her in that position. What if she won't take me back?"

Shawn gave his friend an encouraging smile. "Trust me, she'll take you back."

**XXX**

"I still don't get why you left him." Phil said as he sat on the couch next to his best friend.

"I could see how much this thing with Randy was hurting him. I thought that maybe if we weren't together, it wouldn't hurt him so bad. I know there is nothing between me and Randy, but with what Hunter said, it kinda sounded as if he thought there was." Sarah thought it was best at the time, but was now slowly regretting it.

"Yeah, but you kinda went to extremes with giving him the ring back, no?"

"I think you're right, but if I still had the ring it would mean that we were still together and we're not." Sarah sure as hell wished they were though.

"But if you had a chance you would take him back in a heartbeat. You love him way to much to let him go, I know that for sure." Sarah knew he was right. She closed her eyes and leaned against Phil's shoulder. She was remembering the look on Hunter's face when she left. What if she had only made him hurt more by leaving?

"Go and get ready. We have a signing to go to in half an hour." Phil and Shawn's plan would go to work after their signing. He was ready to walk out the door, but Sarah was just in a pair of sweat pants and a tang top.

"Okay." Was all Sarah said as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

**XXX**

Sarah and Phil had just gotten back from their signing and they were in their hotel room. It was around 8 o'cock at night. Sarah and Phil would have been back sooner, but they stopped to grab a bite to eat. Phil made sure Shawn knew this so I wouldn't effect their plan.

"I'm gonna go change real quick." Sarah said as she walked towards her room. Phil smiled and headed for the hotel room door. He was gonna be staying with Shawn tonight, he was sure of that. It was all part of the plan.

Sarah had failed to notice that Phil had left and opened her bedroom door. She walked in and flicked on the light. Her heart rate increased as she saw the man in front of her. He was sitting on the bed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

He stood up and looked at the woman in front of him. He looked into her blue eyes and noticed that they weren't bright and happy like they usual were. They were dull and looked as if she had been crying a lot.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" Sarah was glad to see him and was regretting leaving him even more now that she saw him.

"I wanted to talk too you." Phil had given him a key to the room so he could be here when they got back from the signing. Shawn said it was a good time for them to talk things out, but Hunter wasn't to sure if it would work.

"Okay then, talk." Sarah said. She was already starting to cave by just looking at him.

"I know I overreacted about the kiss. I believe you when you said it meant nothing. I believe you when you said you love me and not Randy."

"Well, it sure didn't sound like it."

"I was upset and my emotions got the best of me. I need you in my life, Sarah. Don't you get that? When I asked you to marry me, I meant all those thing that I said. Shawn said you left me because you didn't want to hurt me anymore, but the truth is….the pain of seeing that picture of you and Randy was nothing compared to the pain of not being with you. I love you with everything I got and need you by my side."

Hunter moved closer to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes were glossy as if she was about to cry.

"I was seeing how bad you were being hurt with this whole thing with Randy and I couldn't stand it. I figured us not being together wouldn't make that pain as bad, but I guess not. Leaving just hurt you even more and I should have realized that. I'm so sorry Hunter. I love you and I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not running after you when you left." That was another thing that he was beating himself up about. He should of went after her, but he didn't and he wouldn't have ever forgiven himself if he had lost Sarah forever because of it.

Sarah realize she couldn't last with out Hunter in her life. She needed him as much as he needed her. Sarah smiled at Hunter, then kissed him and he kissed right back. She missed the feeling of his lips on her's.

The kiss became more and more intense. Sarah pulled off Hunter's shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second. Hunter picked her up and placed her on the bed, their lips never leaving each other's.

Hunter pulled away and looked at Sarah with a smile on his face. "I really missed you." Sarah said as she returned the smile.

"I missed you too." Sarah kissed him again, but it only last a few seconds when Hunter broke it off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. Without saying a word, Sarah's smile grew wider and she held out her hand. He placed the ring on her finger and they continued where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>I was kinda thinking about having them stay apart a bit longer or wait for the next chapter to get them back together, but i didn't know what else to write in between. I really hoped you guys liked it and i'm so happy that i have over 50 reviews! It really means a lot to mean. So don't forget to review =)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry guys that its taken me longer then usual to update. I've been super busy and hadn't had a lot of free time. I would usual spend that free time playing WWE '12 (Which is totally awesome by the way lol) Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Here is the next one and i hope you guys had a great holiday. =)**

* * *

><p>Sarah was woken up by a knock at the door. Her head was on Hunter's chest and his arm was wrapped around her. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9 in the morning. There was another knock at the door and Sarah went to get out of Hunter's grasp, but his grip only tightened. She smiled and knew he was awake. "I got to go get the door." Sarah tried to wriggled out of his grasp once more, but with no success.<p>

"I'll get it." Hunter said as he sat up and released Sarah. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans and headed for the door. He was still half asleep when he reached the door and opened it.

Phil was standing on the other side with a smile on his face and Hunter's things from his room in his hands. "I brought your things cause I figured you'll be staying with her." Hunter stepped aside to let Phil into the room. Phil placed Hunter's belonging down and went to gather up his own things.

Sarah came out of the bedroom with a pair of shorts on and Hunter's shirt that he had on the night before. "Hey, Phil. Whatcha doing here at 9 in the morning?"

Phil looked up from his bag and replied "I'm just getting my things and then I'm gonna head back up to Shawn's room since I figured you guys would want to be together." Phil was gonna stay with Shawn until they flew to the next city and then he would get his own room.

Hunter was rummaging through his bag when he pulled out a phone charger. "Phil, this is Shawn's charger."

"It is? Sorry, I couldn't tell. They were plugged in right next to each other. I must have mixed them up. I'll go and get yours." Phil went to take the charger from Hunter, but Hunter wouldn't let him.

"No, its okay. I'll bring this back to Shawn and get mine. You can finish getting your things together." Hunter smiled and wrapped the cord up so that it won't be dragging on the floor. He grabbed a shirt from his bag and pulled it on.

Phil smiled in return. "Thanks Hunter." Hunter turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sarah moved around the room and helped gather Phil's things up. It was silent for a minute or two when Phil spoke up. "You need to tell him."

Sarah looked up with a confused look on her face. "Tell him what?"

"Don't even start with that Sarah. I saw it in the trash the other day. I didn't say anything because I figured you would have said something about it."

Sarah stopped what she was doing when she realized what Phil was talking about. "It was just never a good time….."

"Sarah, I guess I can understand why you haven't told him, because you guys weren't back together till last night, but you could have told me. And you should have told Hunter last night."

"Me and Hunter…..well, lets just say we were busy last night. I didn't tell you because….. I really don't know. I was just so upset about Hunter and everything. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I know I can tell you anything, but I don't know why I didn't tell you about this."

"Sarah, this changes your relationship, your carrier, your life, everything."

"I know Phil, I know." Sarah said, her voice just above a whisper.

Sarah went back to doing gathering Phil's thing when she heard a the door unlock. Hunter walked in with a different charger and a smile on his face. That smile slowly disappeared when he felt the tension between Phil and Sarah. They were awfully quiet, when usual they would be chatting up a storm.

"Is everything okay?" Hunter dropped the charger on the table and came up behind Sarah. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at Phil.

She turned around and smiled at him, but he could see right through it. There was something wrong, but he knew that she wasn't gonna tell him until she was ready to.

"Yup, everything is fine. We just finished packing up all his stuff." Sarah zipped up one of Phil's suitcases and handed it to him.

Phil moved some of his long black hair out of his face and gave Hunter the same fake smile that Sarah had given to him. "I'm all set and ready to go. I'll catch up with you guys later." Phil grabbed his other bag and left the room.

**XXX**

"Hey birthday Girl." Adam said, walking up to Sarah. It was Monday night and about half way through Raw. Adam's match was second on the card so he had already competed and changed back in to his street clothes. Sarah didn't have a match tonight. She had talked to Vince earlier that night and she wouldn't be having a match for quite some time. She was just hanging around in catering because Hunter was having his match now and Shawn was out on commentary.

Sarah smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Its not my birthday-"

"Yet." Adam added. He swung his arm around Sarah's shoulders and looked at his watch. "Only….2 hours left." The little hand was on the 10 and the long hand was on the 12 which meant it was 10 o'clock and Sarah's birthday started in two hours.

Sarah's smile disappeared. "Ugh, don't remind me." Adam and Jay did that every year. Counting down till her birthday by the hours. She was 29 and usually loved her birthday, but this year she really wasn't looking forward to becoming a year older.

"Oh come on, cheer up. Being in your 30s isn't that bad. I'm 32, Jay is 31 and you're boyfriend is like, 36 or 37. Its like being in your 20s except, ya know, you're older." Adam though about the last part and realized that it probably didn't help much.

"Thanks Adam. That last part really helped." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Just take it as, you're entering the 30s group with all of us."

"And why is that suppose to cheer me up?"

"Because it totally reeks of awesomeness."

Sarah cracked a smiled "Okay, maybe that does make me feel a bit better."

"Good. Now, can you do me a favor?" Adam lifted his arm from off her shoulders and grabbed two bottles of water out of the ice bucket on a table near by.

"It depends on what it is." Adam handed a bottle to Sarah and opened his own.

"Can you and Hunter come to the Smackdown tapping tomorrow?" Adam asked after he to a sip of his water. He knew she was gonna figure out why, but he didn't care as long as she came.

"Yeah, sure. Its not gonna be a surprise party, is it?" She didn't know why she asked because she already knew that it was.

He was right, she guessed it, but he wasn't going to tell her that it was. "No, of course not. Why would you think that." Adam said smiling.

"Because I know you, Adam Copeland." Yup, she was right, telling by the tone of Adam's voice.

"We'll see about that." He winked at her and began to walk towards the parking lot. "I'll see you and Hunter tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Sarah watched her friend go till she could no longer see him. She wasn't a big fan of surprises, but since Adam made it kinda obvious, it wasn't a surprise anymore. So she figured, why not? I could be fun. Plus, she needed to take her mind off things. She kept thing about what Phil said : 'You need to tell him.' He was right, she needed to tell him, but how and when. It just never seemed like a good time. It seems as if she was going to have to make it a good time pretty soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasn't any Randy or Steph in it, but they will be in it soon.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it and please remember to review =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner but i had a bit of writer's block. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they are greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy! =) **

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled as she looked down at her phone. Rebecca, Shawn's wife, had sent her a picture of Luke with a birthday hat on. She had know idea how Rebecca manage to get that thing on him. A thought flashed through Sarah's mind, Hunter had never told her how he got that picture of her and Randy.<p>

"Hunter, how did you get that picture of me and Randy?" She knew he didn't like talking about it, seeing that it was Randy kissing her.

Hunter looked away from the road for a second to look at her. They were on their way to the arena for the Smackdown tapping. "Stephanie sent it to me." Hunter knew that even the mention of Stephanie would get Sarah upset, but she wanted to know so he told her.

As predicted, Sarah got upset. "Of course she did! I swear, next time I see her…."

"Calm down babe, don't get upset about Steph, okay? Today is your birthday and you shouldn't be upset." He intertwined their finger and flashed her a smile.

"You're right, I shouldn't let her ruin today." Sarah pulled a smile onto her face.

She began to think about what would happen once they got to the arena. She knew there was gonna be some type of party. "You know about any party that they are gonna have for me?"

"I figure that was the reason that they wanted us to come tonight, but that's all. Nobody has told me anything." Hunter lied. He knew exactly what they were planning.

"I figure they would have told you something." Sarah knew Hunter wasn't telling her, because the look on his face said he was holding something back.

"Nope." Hunter said as they pulled into the arena parking lot. Hunter parked the car and released Sarah's hand so he could out. Hunter would have went over and opened the door for Sarah, but she was already out of the car.

"Ready to head in?" He asked. Sarah nodded in response and they headed for the backstage door. Sarah had a look of uncertainty on her face and Hunter took her hand in his and she smiled.

They walked into the arena and things looked just as they would a normal Smackdown tapping. "Happy Birthday!" Sarah turned to see Adam walking towards them. Sarah released Hunter hand and hugged Adam with a smile on her face. "Technically you already told me that." Adam had send her a text at 12 this morning. Jay had also text her at 12. That was another birthday thing that they did. They tried to see who could tell her 'happy birthday' first.

"Well, I hadn't said it in person. So who said it first this year?" Adam asked, smiling as he pulled away.

"I hate to break it to you, but… Jay beat you this year." They started to walk to catering with Hunter following.

"Speaking of Jay…" They turned the corner and none other then Captain Charisma was in catering drinking a Coke.

Jay turned and saw Sarah and smiled. "Hey, Birthday Girl."

"What's with you popping up so much lately? Not that anythings wrong with it." She went up to Jay and gave him a hug. He was the last person she expected to see here.

"I wasn't gonna miss you're 30th birthday. I got Dixie to give me two days off. She was reluctant because we had a house show today and she wanted me to be there, but I used my good looks and charm to persuade her."

"What good looks and charm?" Sarah teased.

"Hey!" Jay pretended to look hurt and Sarah laughed at Jay's reaction.

She turned to Adam and asked "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"What plan? There is no plan, I just wanted you to come." Adam lied.

"Your pants are going to catch on fire with all that lying you're doing Adam Copeland."

"No they aren't, 'cause I'm not lying." Adam said smiling. Of course he was lying. He was terrible at lying, especially whenit came to Sarah. "Well, I guess you could say the plan is for you just to hang around backstage 'cause I got to got get ready for my match." Adam began to walk in the direction of the locker rooms.

"You're just gonna leave me hanging like this Copeland?" Sarah called.

"Yup." Adam called back over his shoulder.

**XXX**

Just as Adam said, Sarah, Hunter and Jay hung backstage for the rest of the tapping. Time seemed to pass by real quick to Sarah because she was having a good time hanging out with Jay. Hunter had gone off somewhere, but Sarah really hadn't noticed.

The show had come to an end and Adam had returned in his street clothes. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Sarah gave him a confused look. "That's it? I figure you would have planed something."

"Nope, nothing. I told you." Adam smiled and gave her the 'I told ya so' look.

"I know you're up to something, but whatever. I'm gonna go find Hunter." Sarah went to walk towards the locker rooms when Adam stopped her. "I know where he is. I just saw him. Follow me."

Adam walked off in the opposite direction and Jay and Sarah followed. They walked for about a minute, when the came to a pair of double doors. "Why would Hunter be in there? I don't even know what part of the arena we're in."

"Trust me, he's in there." Adam motioned for her to open the door and she did.

The room was pitch black and then, the lights flicked on… "Surprise!" The group of people yelled. She really didn't see this one coming, even though she knew she should have. The room was filled with superstars and divas from both rosters. Most were from Raw, but there was quite a few from Smackdown.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I really didn't see that one coming." She smiled at the group of superstars and divas. She glanced over at Adam who had the biggest smile on his face. "You really didn't sEe that one coming?" He asked.

"Nope." Sarah replied. Hunter, Shawn and Phil came up to them. Shawn gave his sister an quick hug. "Happy birthday, sis."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Phil said, also giving Sarah a hug.

"Thanks guys." Sarah decided hat even though she turned 30, it wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

**XXX**

The party had been going on for a couple of hours now. There was fewer superstars and divas, but there was still a lot of them. Even Vince McMahon had stopped by to wish her a happy birthday.

Sarah walked outside and sat down against the wall. She wasn't feeling too good and she knew exactly why. She needed some fresh air. There was a nice breeze outside and she could se the stars in the sky.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She felt like she was sitting there for a while before she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to fine Hunter walking towards her. When he got to where she was he reached out his hand. She took it and he helped pull her up.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked as he looked at his fiancée. He realized as he looked at her that she looked real tired.

"I just really don't feel good." She wondered how long she had been gone for since Hunter had come looking for her.

"Well, you really didn't eat or drink anything at the party." Hunter knew that about an hour into the party she started acting a bit different, but he didn't think it was anything.

"No, it wasn't the food. I know why." She did know why, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him.

"What is it?" She seemed hesitant to tell him, but she finally got it out.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>=O lol sorry 'bout the cliff hanger but i figured that would be the best place to end the chapter.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**As much as i hate to say this, i think the next chapter just may be the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Without you guys and your feed back i may not have written this much and come this far. Thank you guys soooo much! =)**

* * *

><p>Hunter just stood there, not fully sure if what he just heard was correct. "Did you just say you're…"<p>

"Pregnant? Yes, I did. You're gonna be a dad." Sarah smiled at the thought of her and Hunter having a child together. She knew he would be a great dad.

Hunter thought for a moment. '_I'm gonna be a dad?' _Then a smile spread across his face. '_I'm gonna be a dad!' _He couldn't describe how happy he was even if he tried. He lifted her up in his arms in a tight hug. He couldn't believe it.

"Hunter….a bit tight." Hunter put her down and kissed her. "Sorry, its just that.." He couldn't even finish the sentence, he still couldn't believe it.

"I know, its okay." Sarah knew by his reaction that he was shocked, but yet completely happy that they were going to be parents.

"Have you told Shawn yet?" Hunter figured, the two siblings being as close as they are, Sarah would have told Shawn already.

"No. Only you and Phil know." Now thinking about it, there were quite a few people that Sarah needed to tell. At least she would have Hunter to help her.

"You told Phil before me?" He wasn't gonna get upset that she did, but he would have liked to have been the first to know.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him. He found out on his own, I just confirmed it. Oh, and Vince knows, but only because I had to tell him I couldn't wrestle anymore for the time being."

"Fair enough. How long have you been pregnant?"

"I've only known for a couple of days. I don't really know exactly. I was planning on making a doctor's appointment to find out." A cold wind started up and Sarah shivered.

"Come on, lets go back inside." Sarah nodded in agreement and they began to walk towards the door. Once inside, Sarah and Hunter headed for the party.

About half way there, Sarah heard someone talking. She wasn't sure who, but knew it was far off. Sarah nudged Hunter in the direction of the sound and they walking towards it. Once they got closer, Sarah could tell there were two voices, not just one. She recognized one voice as Randy's and the other as Stephanie's. At the sound of her voice Sarah could feel her self becoming angry. She wanted to get her hands on Stephanie more then anything.

Hunter noticed this and grabbed her arm. She stopped ant looked at him. He could see the anger in her eyes. "Calm down, okay? Not here and not now. She isn't worth getting in trouble for. Remember, she is still Vince's daughter." He couldn't even begin to think of what would happen to Sarah if she got into it with Stephanie. Of course Sarah would kick her ass, but what about after? What would Vince do?

Sarah knew Hunter was right. She wasn't worth it. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the voices of Randy and Stephanie with Hunter right behind her. As they came to a corner, they could hear their voices clearly.

"Come on Randy, give it a little more time and she's yours. They broke up after that kiss. If you took it a bit farther….."

"No! I'm not going to hurt her anymore. She loves Hunter, not me and that isn't going to change as much as I wish it would. She's happy with him, that's all that should matter. They're engaged for god sake! You can't break them up Steph. No matter how much you try." Sarah smiled as she heard Randy say this. He wasn't going to mess with her and Hunter anymore and he didn't want Steph to either.

"Trust me, I'll find a way…." Steph wasn't ready to give up, not just yet.

Sarah decided to confront them against Hunter's wishes. Sarah stepped around the corner so she was in full view of Randy and Stephanie. "Oh really, Steph? You'll find a way?" While Sarah was saying this Hunter came up next to her.

Stephanie didn't know what to say. She hadn't even realized that they were there and that they had heard her and Randy's conversation. She really didn't care that Sarah had heard them, 'cause she hated Sarah, and hated the fact that Sarah was with Hunter. It was just that Hunter had heard it.

"Randy is right Stephanie, you can't keep us apart no matter how much you try. If you thought breaking us up before now was hard now its gonna pretty much impossible." Sarah couldn't wait to see the look on Stephanie's face when she told her that her and Hunter were going to be parents and have a kid together.

Stephanie gave Sarah a confused look. She had not idea what she meant. "Why? Because you know I'm trying to break you two up?"

"That and the fact that I'm pregnant and Hunter's the father." Sarah had a smile on her face as she said this.

"What?" Stephanie's jaws dropped. She couldn't believe it. Her chance of trying to get them apart had basically dropped to 0.

Sarah turned and walked away back down the hall to were the party was. Hunter motioned for Randy to come with them and leave Steph. He saw by the look on Orton's face that he was completely shocked by what Sarah had just said, but also that Randy wanted nothing to do with Stephanie. Randy nodded and followed Hunter down the hall in the direction Sarah was headed, leaving Stephanie alone in the hallway.

**XXX**

Last night Sarah and Hunter had told everyone that they were expecting there first child and they were all extremely happy for the couple. Sarah way lying on the couch with her head on Hunter's lap. They were watching a rerun of Raw. They usually never got to watch it. They never had time because they would have signings or shows. Today Vince had given them both a much needed day off.

Sarah turned her head away from the TV as it went to commercial. She looked at Hunter and Hunter looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and asked: "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Its still gonna be our kid and I'm gonna love them no matter what. What about you?" Deep down, Hunter was hoping for a boy, but if they had a girl, it would be fine with him.

"Same thing. A happy, heath baby is all I want." She really didn't care, although it would be nice to have a little 2nd generation superstar running around.

Life was pretty good, at least Hunter though so. He couldn't wait to be married to his wonderful girlfriend and have there first child.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review =)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I've had a blast writing it and thank all you guys for sticking with it for all these chapters. You guys are the best readers a writer could ever had. Thanks for all you your reviews, favorites and alerts. **

**I've got i new story called 'More Then Friends'. The first chapter is up and if you're interested you can go and read it. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>A little over 5 years later….<strong>

"Mommy, look!" Sarah turned to see her 4 year old son, Jessie, with the World Heavy Weight Championship around his waist. Of course it was much to big on him, but Sarah thought it was adorable. His blue eyes were full of excitement as he looked at the belt around his waist.

Adam came up next to him and ruffled his short blond hair. Adam absolutely loved Jessie. When Sarah was getting her career back on track, Adam looked after Jessie most the time when her and Hunter were on the road because Adam was out with an injury and wanted to spend some time with her and Hunter's son.

"I have no doubt that when you're older, you will make the best World Champion." She said to her little boy. Jessie loved being backstage with Adam and all the rest of the other superstars. Next to herself and Hunter, Adam was probably one of his favorite people.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be me and you for the World title, headlining WrestleMania someday." Jessie looked up at Adam with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? You mean that?" Jessie constantly said that he always wanted to grow up and be just like his dad and be a World Champion. Hunter was his hero.

"Most defiantly." Adam lowered to Jessie's level. "Little man, I'm gonna need my belt back. I got a match next." The look on Jessie's face clearly told Sarah that he didn't want to take the belt off, but he let Adam unfasten the belt and take it back. "I'll catch up with guys after my match." Adam said, heading for the gorilla position.

"Come on, lets go see daddy." Sarah offered her hand to her son and he took it. His little face automatically lit up at the idea of seeing his dad. They headed further into the backstage area till they found Hunter's office. Hunter wasn't in the ring much anymore, he was taking on a more executive role in the company. He took the executive role that Vince had offered him so he could spend more time with Jessie. Sarah knocked on the door and heard her husband say 'Come in'.

Sarah and Jessie entered the office and were met by a pleasant surprise. "Uncle Shawn!" Jessie ran towards Shawn and nearly knocked him down. "Hey there kiddo. How ya been?" Shawn wasn't around much anymore. He would stop by every so often, but now that he was retired, Sarah didn't see her brother as much as she used to. She often missed him backstage since all her career he was always there.

"Adam let me wear his belt today! It was so cool. I want one just like it!" Jessie had a huge smile on his face as he told them about him wearing the belt.

"I'll tell you what, for your birthday, I'll get you one just like it." Hunter said to his son. Jessie looked away from Shawn and at his dad. Jessie ran over to his dad and Hunter picked him up and sat Jessie on his lap. "You'd really get me that daddy? That would be the best birthday present ever!" Jessie's birthday was in a little over a month, but being a kid, he couldn't wait.

"I promise. I'll even get you the little name place that says 'Jessie Levesque'." Hunter smiled at Jessie. He loved his little boy more then anything in the world. Anything Jessie wanted, Hunter made sure he got it. He knew he was spoiling Jessie, but he wanted to make sure his son was always happy.

"So what brings you here Shawn?" Sarah asked and gave her brother a quick hug.

"Mommy, can I see your phone?" Sarah took out her iPhone and unlocked it so her son could play games on it. It could keep him entertained for hours. She gave it to him and turned her attention back to her brother.

"Shawn was just wondering if he could have a role on Monday Night Raw. Like the on screen GM. Kinda like he was back years ago." Hunter looked down to find Jessie playing 'Angry Birds'. His 4 year old son was probably better with technology then he was.

"Yeah, I kinda miss being around and being in that ring, ya know? Also, I wanted to see my best friend, his wife who just happens to be my sister and my nephew." Shawn missed seeing them all. He would usual see Hunter and Sarah almost everyday when they were on the road together, but now he rarely saw them.

"Its always nice to see you Shawn. Its not the same without you around." Sarah sat in a chair that was placed opposite of Hunter and Jessie.

"I miss Uncle Shawn when he's not around." Jessie chimed in.

"I know you do buddy. Were trying to see if we can figure a way for Uncle Shawn to come with us on the road." Hunter picked up a pen and began to write something down. He had to reach his arm around Jessie since he was on Hunter's lap.

"Hey Jessie, how about we go and see Phil and leave daddy and Uncle Shawn to work?" Sarah knew that with Jessie here, Hunter wouldn't be able to concentrate because he would be focused on their 4 year old and not working.

"Okay!…but I don't feel like walking." Sarah looked at Hunter and saw a smile on his face.

"Come on." Sarah got up and walked to the other side of the desk. She picked up Jessie and kissed Hunter. "I'll catch up with you after the show." She said to him. Jessie wrapped his arms around Sarah's neck to make sure he wouldn't drop.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Sarah walked to the door with Jessie in her arms. He was a bit big for his age, but Sarah could handle it. She said good-bye to Shawn and went to leave. "Bye daddy. Love you!" Jessie waved to Hunter and Hunter waved back. "Bye buddy. Love you too. I'll see you later."

**XXX**

Since Sarah didn't have match that night, she stayed in Phil's locker room for pretty much the rest of the show. It was time for the main event so Phil had left a little while ago because he had to go out to the ring to face Del Rio. Now the main event was pretty much over. Jessie had fallen asleep on a couch in the locker room. Sarah was on her phone texting John. They were pretty good friends, even though she often teased him and called him a fruity pebble.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah got up off her chair and opened it. Randy was on the other side with a smile on his face. Sarah moved aside to let him. "I figured I would find you in here. I just wanted to stop by and see the little guy. I heard he was here and I haven't seen him in a while." Even all these years later, Randy wished that Jessie was his and him and Sarah were together, but he would never tell anyone. He never made any move towards Sarah after that night, when she said was pregnant. Stephanie left the company a little bit after that night and no one really saw her anymore.

"He's sleeping now so…"

"Its okay, I wont disturb him." Randy walked over to the couch and saw the 4 year old sleeping. "Wow. He's grown a lot since he last time I saw him."

"Pretty soon I'm not gonna be able to carry him around so easily. I'm gonna have I tuff time getting him all the way to the car."

"I can carry him for you. I was jus gonna head out after I stopped by to see him." Randy offered. He could carry Jessie to the lot with no problem, even though the lot was quite far from here.

Sarah hesitated for a few seconds, but then realized it would be better if Randy carried him. "Yeah, sure. That would help."

"Want me to take him now?" Sarah nodded and Randy scooped up Jessie in his arms. Randy looked down at Hunter and Sarah's son. He looked a lot like his mom and dad. There was know doubt that he would be a handsome boy when he grew up.

Sarah grabbed her bags and randy's since he had Jessie. They walked to the lot in silence. One, because they didn't want to wake Jessie and two, because they really didn't have anything to talk about. Once they got to the lot they saw Hunter leaning up against the car. When Hunter saw Jessie in Randy's arms he walk towards him. Hunter took Jessie from Randy and placed him in the car. "Thanks Randy for carrying him." Hunter and Randy shook hands and then Randy took his bag from Sarah. "It was no problem." Randy gave a quick nod good-bye and then walked to his car.

**XXX**

Sarah had just finished getting Jessie in bed and she sat next to Hunter on the couch . She leaned her head against his chest and Hunter wrapped his arm around her. Sarah chuckled and Hunter looked at her. "What?"

"Its just kinda funny that if it hadn't been for that romantic storyline years ago, we may have never gotten together. We wouldn't be where we are today. We wouldn't be married, we wouldn't have had Jessie and who knows what else."

"But we did get put in that storyline and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Life is perfect. We have Jessie and after everything that we went through, we're together and happy. I couldn't ask for anything more." If Hunter had a chance to go back and chance a part of his past, he wouldn't because he loved his life just the way it was.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the last chapter and once again, thank you guys sooooo much! =)<strong>


End file.
